Espèce sociale
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Mina, fraîchement diplômée, est la nouvelle recrue des services sociaux impériaux. C'est sa vocation. Mais cela ne suffira peut-être pas. Après tout, il vaut être plus que gentille et dévouée pour être efficace dans une société où wraiths et humains se mêlent. Cette histoire est techniquement une rumeurs stellaire, mais ayant plusieurs chapitre, je la publie séparément.
1. Introduction

**_Cette nouvelle se passe deux siècles après les événements d' « Au-delà des étoiles » et fait techniquement partie des « Rumeurs stellaires », mais étant structurée en plusieurs chapitres, je la publie séparément._**

 ** _Si vous n'avez pas lu ces derniers, voici ce qu'il vous faut savoir:_**

 _Un wraith capturé par l'équipe de colonel Sheppard est devenu ami avec une terrienne. De cette amitié et beaucoup de péripéties est nés l'équivalent wraith des Tok'ra: L'empire Ouman'shii. Un conglomérat de mondes, races et peuples qui tentent de vivre pacifiquement et luttent contre les "autres" wraiths, sous la guidance bienveillante de l'impératrice Ilinka, une jeune reine wraith élevée par les fondateurs dans le but de fédérer ce nouveau peuple mixte._

 _Les wraiths Ouman'shiis, se servent d'une méthode inventée par de lointains cousins honni, les iräns(1), pour s'alimenter pacifiquement en absorbant passivement l'énergie vitale de donneurs volontaires (et formés). Principal avantage de cette méthode: L'humain donneur ne meurt pas ou ne vieillit pas, il est juste épuisé par son don. Désavantage principal: Il faut environ un don par wraith, par jour pour les sustenter, là où une ponction mortel suffit pour plusieurs semaines. Tout la société Ouman'shii est donc centrée sur le partage d'énergie vitale et l'entente inter-raciale. Quintessence de cette politique: les hysthars. Des "couples wraith-humain" qui à force de don d'énergie et de complicité finissent par optimiser l'échange sur un plan psychologique et physiologique, résolvant un peu du problème démographique posé par l'alimentation wraith Ouman'shii. En corolaire de ce type de relation fortement encouragé, tout sortes de couples multi-raçiaux plus ou moins romantiques se forment, et de nombreux enfants naturels ou adoptés viennent compléter ces étranges familles._

* * *

 _(1) les iräns sont de gigantesques insectes de plus de 3m, ressemblant vaguement à des mantes religieuses, qui comme les wraiths se nourrissent d'énergie vitale, mais qui contrairement à eux, n'aillant pas de crochet permettant la ponction, ne peuvent le faire que de manière pacifique, auprès d'humain volontaire. Ils n'ont en outre pas de bouches et ne communiquent que par télépathie. C'est un peuple pacifique et bienveillant, mais qui nourrit une haine farouche à l'encontre des wraiths, qui les craignant pour leur force et leur vitesse, ont tenté de les anéantir en exterminant, des millénaires plus tôt, tout les humains vivants à leurs côtés._

 **Bonne lecture**


	2. chapitre 1

« Ah, c'est toi la nouvelle ? »

Mina déglutit et accrocha son sourire le plus poli à ses lèvres.

« Oui, madame. »

La quinquagénaire derrière son comptoir la détailla par-dessus ses lunettes d'ivoire.

« T'es sûre que tu as ce qu'il faut pour travailler aux services sociaux d'inspection, ma belle ? Surtout à la section mineurs ? »  
Mina baissa le nez, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Sa robe grise à la coupe formelle s'arrêtant aux genoux était tout à fait indiquée pour un premier jour de travail. De même pour ses chaussures à talons plats et son sac de cuir noir.

« J'ai mon diplôme en sociologie et dynamique des sociétés, madame. »

« C'est très bien tout ça, mais est-ce que tu as le ventre pour ce travail, ma petite ? »

Le ventre ? Elle n'était pas grosse, loin de là, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il importer ? Elle jeta un regard perplexe à la femme.

« Les tripes ! Les couilles ! Les œufs ! Je ne sais pas comment on dit sur ton monde. Mais tu penses que tu es assez forte mentalement pour faire ce travail ? » s'agaça la quinquagénaire.

« Ou... oui. Je... C'est ma vocation. »

Elle avait toujours voulu aider son prochain. Rendre le monde meilleur. Elle avait toujours rêvé de devenir assistante sociale. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour le poste, non ?

La secrétaire la fixa encore un peu, puis haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien. La petite dernière à avoir dit ça a tenu dix jours. Je t'en donne sept. Si tu tiens déjà jusqu'à la fin de la journée... »

Mina sentit la colère monter en elle. Qui était cette femme pour la juger ainsi, sans rien savoir d'elle ?

L'intéressée farfouilla dans les documents jonchant son bureau, pestant dans le semblant de moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure.

« Je ne retrouve pas la circulaire avec ton affectation, mais Memeht saura. Vas poser tes affaires dans le vestiaire, deuxième à gauche, puis vas en salle de briefing, tout au fond à droite et présente toi au grand barbu sans un poil sur le caillou. Tu as compris ? »

« Deuxième à gauche, puis au fond à droite. » acquiesça-t-elle, tentant de dissimuler sa frustration.

La femme lui désigna la gauche avec un sourire gentil et Mina s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire mauvaise impression. Ce qui semblait mal parti, elle ne savait trop pourquoi.

Le vestiaire était une petite pièce aveugle, bordée sur deux côtés par des bancs surmontés de crochets, et complétée sur le troisième par une porte donnant sur les toilettes et un évier solitaire surmonté d'une glace fêlée.

Elle accrocha sa veste à une des patères, à distance respectueuse des quelques manteaux déjà posés là puis, son sac toujours à la main, se mit en quête de la salle de briefing.

Salle de briefing qui faisait aussi visiblement office de bureau et de salle de repos. Dans un coin, une petite cuisine, avec à côté un cercle informel de chaises, et entre l'entrée et cet espace, une quinzaine de bureaux plus ou moins encombrés de dossiers. Son arrivée attira le regard des quelques occupants de la pièce, faisant taire les discussions.

Mina déglutit à nouveau.

« Je cherche... heu... Memeht ? »

Un homme tout en barbe et, comme annoncé à la réception, sans cheveux, se leva du bureau où, une tasse de breuvage orange à la main, il était occupé à lire un dossier.

« C'est moi. Tu es Mina de la tribu de Gurel ? » demanda-t-il avec entrain, la saluant d'une petite courbette.

« Oui, c'est bien moi, monsieur. »

« Oulà. Ici, on se tutoie tous, alors appelle-moi Memeht, tu veux bien ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« D'ailleurs, on peut t'appeler Mina ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Fantastique. Je te présenterai tout le monde tout à l'heure. En attendant, je vais te montrer ton bureau. » offrit-il joyeusement, la guidant vers une des tables.

Un peu perplexe, elle fixa une feuille de Halma pliée - qui avait dû à un moment ou un autre contenir des biscuits ou quelque chose y ayant laissé des miettes -, trois verres sales abandonnés, et deux piles distinctes de documents qui y traînaient.

« Hum, Veri-Jaspe et son bordel. Elle a tendance à déborder de son bureau. N'hésite pas à pousser ses affaires. D'accord ? » s'excusa Memeht, transférant sans pitié les objets sur le bureau voisin, sans doute le plus bordélique de tous.

« Heu... d'accord. » marmonna Mina, posant son sac sur le plateau, qui tranchait par sa netteté au milieu de tous les autres.

« Y doit y avoir de quoi écrire dans les tiroirs... ainsi que deux ou trois trucs qui ne devraient pas y être. Tu n'as qu'à mettre ce que tu ne veux pas dans le carton là-bas. Si quelqu'un en a besoin, il viendra le prendre. »

Elle acquiesça, fixant la grosse boîte débordant d'objets hétéroclites.

Comment arrivaient-ils à faire un travail efficace dans un tel désordre ?

« On a prévenu le service informatique de ton arrivée, mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est, les ingénieurs... On devrait recevoir ta tablette d'ici la fin de la semaine... si tout va bien... D'ici là, faudra faire sans. » lui expliqua l'homme, un petit sourire navré aux lèvres. « Mais tu verras, c'est pas le travail qui manque. La plupart des dossiers qui nous sont transmis le sont sur papier, donc... » babilla-t-il, avant de noyer la fin de sa phrase dans une grande gorgée de son breuvage.

« Ce sera parfait. » répondit-elle avec un sourire aussi joyeux qu'elle le pouvait.

Les locaux ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour un des bureaux de la glorieuse administration des services sociaux impériaux, mais qui était-elle pour juger ? Elle avait fait trop de sacrifices pour arriver là pour renoncer face à un bureau mal rangé et à une réceptionniste condescendante.

« Bon, le colloque matinal est dans dix minutes. Tu as juste le temps d'aller mettre ton uniforme. Taille 6, c'est bien ça ? » poursuivit Memeht, partant fouiller les tiroirs de ce qui semblait décidément être son bureau.

« Oui. »

Avec une petite exclamation victorieuse, il exhiba l'ensemble noir aux motifs triangulaires bruns qu'il venait d'extraire des profondeurs d'un tiroir.

« S'il y a un souci de taille, on le fera changer. »

Elle opina, le prenant d'une main fébrile, caressant avec émerveillement le cuir lisse. Un uniforme de citoyen. Un uniforme de fonctionnaire. La preuve qu'elle allait enfin accomplir son rêve !

« Allez, vas vite l'enfiler. » la gronda gentiment l'homme.

Rougissant, Mina s'empressa d'obéir.

« Et laisse ton sac au vestiaire, personne ne va te le voler. » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

.

Le temps qu'elle ressorte des toilettes dans lesquelles elle s'était enfermée pour se changer, quelques vestes supplémentaires garnissaient le vestiaire, et leurs propriétaires la vaste salle commune.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Mina vint s'asseoir à son bureau tout vide, fixant anxieusement le néant, n'osant pas dévisager ses nouveaux collègues.

Après deux longues minutes d'attente, Memeht se releva de son bureau, faisant claquer la couverture cartonnée du dossier qu'il consultait.  
« Bon, tout le monde, colloque ! »

Dans un joyeux mouvement désordonné, tous les occupants de la pièce, qui une tasse, qui une pâtisserie à moitié entamée à la main, se dirigèrent vers le vague cercle de sièges à côté de la cuisine.

Intimidée, Mina suivit le mouvement.

« Ah ! Il manque une chaise. Mina, prends-en une, viens t'installer avec nous. » proposa Memeht, comme si elle faisait partie de l'équipe depuis toujours.

Elle obéit, s'installant pudiquement entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient écartés pour lui faire une petite place.

En tout, ils étaient treize. Sept humains, cinq _wraiths_ et un Irän, qui dominait tout le monde, et de haut. Les prédateurs l'effrayaient un peu, mais ses autres collègues avaient tous l'air très gentil. Mina sentit une vague de bonheur la parcourir alors que l'Irän lui faisait un petit geste de salut de la main. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était dans les bureaux des inspecteurs des services sociaux, division des mineurs, et en tant qu'assistante sociale !

Memeht, une fois certain que tout le monde était attentif, ramassa un porte-documents posé à ses pieds et y consulta une liste.

« Bon, donc, déjà bonjour à tous. Comme tout le monde l'a remarqué, Mina, la remplaçante d'Illianne, est enfin arrivée. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil et de l'aider à se familiariser avec nos bureaux et nos procédures. »

Quelques salut firent suite à l'annonce de l'homme, qui enchaîna sans attendre sur des suivis de dossiers et des inspections de terrain dont Mina fut très fière d'avoir compris presque la moitié.

« Voilà. C'était tout. Quelqu'un a des questions ? Remarques ? »

Des raclements de chaises accompagnés de dénégations lui répondirent alors que tout le monde s'égaillait.

Se levant, elle s'approcha de Memeht, occupé à fourrer des dossiers dans une vieille sacoche râpée.

« Et moi, je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Aujourd'hui, tu restes ici avec Bel'lyn, qui va t'expliquer comment marche le système documentaire du bureau. Il est le seul ici à vraiment comprendre la logique du classement officiel de l'empire, d'ailleurs. » répondit-il, désignant l'Irän occupé à extraire délicatement des dossiers des piles de ses collègues.

Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête, l'homme s'était éclipsé au pas de course.

En trois minutes, en dehors de l'Irän et d'un _wraith_ penché sur une tablette, la grande pièce fut vide.

Un peu intimidée, Mina s'approcha de l'insectoïde, tendant les bras comme on le lui avait appris à l'université. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas s'angoisser. Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact télépathique avec qui que ce soit. Juste la théorie. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler ! Elle pouvait le faire !

« L'Irän aimerait bien que tu te détendes. Il a peur de te tuer si tu restes aussi crispée. » annonça tranquillement une voix à double timbre.

Rouvrant un œil, elle fixa avec surprise le _wraith_ qui n'avait pas levé le nez de sa tablette, puis l'Irän qui l'observait d'un air encourageant.

« Heu... oui, d'accord. »

Elle referma les yeux, et tenta de se détendre. Au bout d'un temps très long, un doux contact frais sur ses paumes la fit sursauter. Une seconde après, elle bascula dans un étrange espace lumineux qui lui évoquait une plage ensoleillée.

« Bonjour, je suis Bel'lyn. N'aies pas peur, tu es dans mon esprit. »

« Heu... vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-elle, articulant soigneusement.

« Oui. Mais je ne peux comprendre tes paroles. Il est inutile que tu parles avec ta bouche. Ici nous communiquons par pensées. »

Mais bien sûr ! Quelle idiote !

« Tu n'es pas une idiote. Il est normal d'être perdu face à un nouveau mode de communication. »

Comment savait-il ce qu'elle avait pensé ? Ah, bien sûr, il était dans sa tête !

« Non. Tu es dans la mienne, mais comme la plupart des humains qui n'ont pas été formés à la télépathie, tu ne sais pas garder tes pensées privées. »

Oh, que c'était humiliant.

« Il n'y a rien d'humiliant à ne pas savoir. Tu vas apprendre. On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Mina, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Mina. »

« Moi de même. »

Elle sentit la satisfaction qui nimba l'esprit de l'Irän, la réchauffant de l'intérieur. Elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Bon, si on se mettait au travail ? » suggéra-t-il.

« D'accord. »

Après tout c'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Pour apprendre tous les secrets de son nouveau métier, car pour l'heure, elle n'en savait pas grand chose. Beaucoup de théorie, aucune pratique.

« Je suis désolée si, à cause de moi, vous ne pouvez pas aller sur le terrain. Je ne veux pas être un poids. » s'excusa-t-elle spontanément, réalisant soudain que l'Irän était sans doute encore là à cause d'elle.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne suis pas agent de terrain. Je suis documentaliste et archiviste. Avec Eregonde (une image de la femme de l'accueil se forma dans son esprit), je suis celui qui s'assure que le suivi des dossiers soit bien effectué, que ceux qui doivent être transmis à d'autres agences le soient bien et que ceux qui sont clôturés le soient correctement et classés à leur juste place. »

Mina ne put dissimuler le soulagement qui l'inonda. Elle n'était pas un boulet empêchant un agent de sortir. L'Irän eut la délicatesse d'ignorer ses émotions, et se lança dans une longue et complexe explication du système de classement.

Lorsque Bel'lyn la relâcha, quatre heures plus tard, la tête bourdonnante d'une foule d'informations sur la classification d'Aïdo, les catégories d'importance des dossiers, et le système de numérotation des clients, il était déjà l'heure de la pause de midi, et en-dehors du _wraith_ qui n'avait pas quitté son bureau, quelques autres assistants étaient revenus de leurs inspections matinales.

Les jambes un peu flageolantes, Mina sortit acheter chez un des innombrables vendeurs de rue de quoi apaiser son estomac. Puis, sa galette aux légumes et aux vers jaunes avalée, remonta aussi sec au bureau. Une rapide pause pipi, et elle retournait au travail. Bel'lyn avait sans doute encore beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer.

Après s'être lavé les mains, elle s'assurait du bon ordre de son uniforme lorsque la porte du vestiaire claqua.

« Déjà prête à retourner travailler ? » demanda le _wraith_ à la tablette.

« Oui. J'ai hâte d'apprendre pour pouvoir me rendre utile. »

Il pouffa, un rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres.

« Ne sois pas trop pressée. Tu risques de te brûler les ailes, petite humaine. »

Les lèvres pincées, elle se retourna résolument. Cette condescendance commençait à bien faire.

« Merci de vous... de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je pense que ça va aller. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de sortir en claquant des talons.

Le _wraith_ la regarda sortir avec un hochement de tête défait.

A son retour, Bel'lyn avait disparu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre un des dossiers qu'il lui avait montrés en guise d'exemple et de se mettre à l'étudier assidûment.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'Irän revenait et, agréablement surpris par sa motivation, poursuivait avec enthousiasme sa présentation, tandis que le _wraith_ retournait à sa tablette.


	3. Chapitre 2

Sa première journée s'était bien passé, et même si certains aspects - sans doute trop - de son poste lui échappaient encore, elle se sentait prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Bel'lyn lui avait dit ne plus avoir grand-chose à lui expliquer, et Mina ne pouvait littéralement pas s'empêcher de trépigner à l'idée d'attaquer, après la théorie, la pratique.

« Et moi, Memeht ? »

« Oh. Hum, tu as compris notre système documentaire ? »

« Oui. Quelques subtilités m'échappent encore, comme quand il faut ouvrir une procédure B12, mais je crois que la base, c'est bon. »

« Super. Jackim est malade. Tu pourrais t'occuper de la validation et du suivi de ses dossiers aujourd'hui ? Rien de compliqué. Juste vérifier un ou deux rendez-vous, mettre au propre les rapports de visite, ce genre de chose. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Si elle s'en sentait capable ? Pas du tout, mais pas question de le dire.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Super ! En cas de doute, demande à Bel'lyn. »

« D'accord. Bonne journée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Et pour la seconde fois, elle regarda l'homme partir, restant là, seule avec l'Irän et le _wraith_ avec sa tablette assis dans son coin.

Zut, elle avait oublié de lui demander où était le bureau de ce Jackim. Elle n'avait pas encore mémorisé les noms de tout le monde, alors leurs places !

Elle chercha Bel'lyn des yeux pour lui demander, seulement pour constater son éclatante absence.

Un peu au hasard, elle se mit à inspecter prudemment les bureaux à la recherche d'indices sur le nom de leur propriétaire.

« Troisième à gauche, deuxième rangée. Le bureau avec une plante morte. » lâcha platement le _wraith_ sans lever le nez de sa tablette.

« Merci. »

Le bureau indiqué croulait sous les dossiers. Après avoir tenté en vain de déterminer si les piles étaient faites selon la moindre logique, Mina décida d'en emporter une à sa table et de la traiter méthodiquement.

Elle s'affairait à parcourir et à trier les dossiers depuis vingt minutes lorsqu'une présence dans son dos la fit se figer, tous les poils dressés. Très lentement, elle se retourna.

« Je... je peux vous... t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Juste derrière. Trop près.

« Non. » siffla-t-il, retournant s'avachir dans son coin.

Elle eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Est-ce qu'elle faisait quelque chose mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait loupé ? Mais elle n'osa rien dire et, résignée, retourna à son classement.

.

« Ouah ! Tu as tout fait ?! Genre tout ! Même les dossiers en retard ! » s'extasia Memeht, de retour de son inspection de l'après-midi, parcourant avec ravissement les piles nettes qui garnissaient à présent le bureau de Jackim.

Mina rougit de plaisir.

« Ça ne change rien à la cote. » nota la femme qui semblait être la coéquipière de ce dernier, et que Mina aurait juré s'appeler Kerra.

« La cote ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Oh, non, c'est rien. En tout cas bravo, Mina, je suis impressionné. » la félicita Memeht.

Elle sourit, heureuse.

« Allez, rentre chez toi ! Tu as fait du super boulot. Il faut te reposer si tu veux être en forme demain. » l'encouragea-t-il encore.

Elle acquiesça et, saluant tout le monde, s'esquiva, épuisée malgré elle.

.

Troisième jour. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait sortir aujourd'hui !

« Deux semaines ! Mais t'es fou ! Par les Ancêtres, jamais de la vie ! »

« Deux semaines ? Vous êtes gentils, humains. Je vous parie le double que demain, on ne la ve... »

La conversation mourut à son arrivée dans le vestiaire.

Le _wraith_ , la femme et l'homme qui discutaient s'empressèrent de poser leurs affaires et de sortir.

De quoi parlaient-ils qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende ?

La remarque d'Erégonde lui revint en tête. La femme lui donnait sept jours avant de démissionner. Et s'ils pariaient sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour laisser tomber ? C'était une idée détestable, qu'elle refusait. D'un, ils avaient tous l'air trop gentil pour faire ce genre de chose, et de deux, elle avait fait trop d'efforts pour renoncer aussi facilement. Si férocement que les coutures de son manteau craquèrent un peu, elle l'accrocha à la patère et, lissant l'avant de son uniforme, sortit à grands pas du vestiaire.

.

« Quelqu'un à des questions ? Des suggestions ? » demanda Memeht.

Quelques dénégations et des raclements de chaises lui répondirent.

« Et moi ? » demanda-t-elle en ce qui devenait une désagréable routine.

« Oh, Mina. Hum, aujourd'hui pourrais-tu... heu... »

Un peu résignée, Mina se préparait à passer une nouvelle journée à trier les dossiers d'un autre lorsqu'une poigne de fer la fit sursauter.

Elle se fit écarter sans ménagement par le _wraith_ à la tablette.

« Nodal'kan, je peux t'aider ? » s'enquit Memeht.

« Non. Je sors. » siffla le prédateur.

« Heu... très bien... Soit. » acquiesça l'homme, mal à l'aise.

Sans rien ajouter le _wraith_ tourna les talons, quittant la pièce à grands pas.

« Mina ! » gronda-t-il, sans doute déjà à l'entrée de service.

Elle jeta un regard perdu à l'homme qui lui fit signe d'y aller, et sans trop comprendre, elle s'élança sur les traces de l'alien qui l'attendait, tenant la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'empressa de passer, puis le suivit alors qu'il descendait vers le garage sous-terrain, où il monta à bord d'un véhicule de fonction bleu nuit.

Un peu empruntée, elle attendit à côté, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte passager avec un grondement agacé.

« Tu montes, ou il faut que je vienne te tenir la portière ? »

Horrifiée, Mina s'empressa d'obéir.

« Ceinture. »

Elle s'exécuta, et l'engin se mit en marche, se glissant doucement dans la circulation matinale d'Oumana.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Avec un grondement, il lui jeta sa tablette.

« 233-455-768 »

« Hein ? »

« C'est le code. »

« Heu, vous... tu pourrais le répéter plus lentement ? »

« 233... 455... 768 » grommela-t-il, doublant habilement un gros transporteur de marchandise.

Baissant les yeux sur la tablette, Mina détailla le dossier. Une mère célibataire, sans emploi, six enfants. Un cas d'école. Elle se sentait capable de gérer ça.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt, et le _wraith_ gara le véhicule dans une zone réservée à cet effet.

« Je parle, tu observes. » ordonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, tentant de lui rendre sa tablette, qu'il refusa d'un geste.

Ils montèrent au huitième étage d'une barre d'immeubles un peu miteuse, et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que rien ne différenciait de ses voisines.

Le _wraith_ tenta le heurtoir de métal, et lorsque ce dernier lui resta dans la main, s'en servit pour toquer sur le bois écaillé de la porte.

Bientôt, une fillette d'environ trois ans en robe beige crasseuse vint ouvrir, le pouce soigneusement vissé à la bouche.

« Qui c'est? » s'enquit une voix adulte dans l'appartement, alors que d'autres visages curieux apparaissaient dans l'entrebâillement.

« Inspecteurs des services d'aide et de contrôle social. C'est pour une inspection des conditions de détentions des mineurs. » annonça Nodal'kan, protocolaire au possible.

Quelques jurons étouffés et le bruit de choses que l'on range précipitamment, et une femme, la petite trentaine usée, d'immenses cernes noirs sous les yeux et un ensemble aussi crasseux que ceux des enfants, vint leur ouvrir en grand, un bébé de quelques mois dans les bras.

« Entrez. Entrez ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui ! » bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Nodal'kan ne se fit pas prier et, esquivant habilement les bambins qui traînaient toujours dans le chemin, il s'avança, inspectant d'un regard perçant l'intérieur miteux.

L'appartement était composé d'une seule et unique pièce, avec un genre de cuisine de fortune dans un coin, et un patchwork de matelas de l'autre – et, entre deux, un amoncellement d'objets en tous genres, à divers états d'usure et de propreté.

Mina, entrant à la suite du _wraith_ , fut frappée par l'odeur suffocante des lieux, envahis d'un écœurant remugle de nourriture en décomposition, d'urine et de corps humains mal lavés. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que devait sentir son collègue à l'odorat plus fin.

Collègue qui fit une rapide inspection, ouvrant un placard, se penchant pour détailler une pile précaire de jouets, ou soulevant d'une griffe dégoutté un lange d'enfant plein qui traînait non loin d'un biberon à moitié vide. Le tout en ignorant royalement les excuses vaseuses de la femme, visiblement hagarde et débordée.

Finalement, il se retourna, les bras croisés, l'air dur. La femme ravala ses mots, et attendit la sanction, terrée et atterrée.

« Mina, documente l'état des lieux pour le procès verbal. Kal'jal de Rani, en date du huitième jour du sixième mois de l'an deux-cent quatre, en tant qu'inspecteur des services sociaux, je vous déclare inapte à vous occuper décemment de votre progéniture et à lui fournir les soins nécessaires à son développement optimal. En conséquence, et au vu de l'état d'insalubrité de votre habitation, vous êtes immédiatement sommée de remettre tous les mineurs sous votre garde aux services d'Etat, qui les prendront totalement et complètement en charge jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint pleine capacité d'indépendance, ou jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de respecter leurs besoins vitaux minimaux. »

La femme s'effondra en larmes, des suppliques morveuses formant comme une longue litanie alors qu'elle serrait le plus jeune de ses enfants dans ses bras, tentant de faire bouclier de son corps pour qu'on ne le lui arrache pas.

Mina, qui avait commencé à documenter les immondices et la décrépitude des lieux se figea, choquée par la dureté inflexible du jugement. Certes, il était impensable de laisser les enfants dans un tel endroit, mais il était évident que cette femme faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper d'eux, et les aimaient de tout son cœur. La solution n'était pas de lui arracher ses enfants, mais de l'aider à les élever correctement. Elle avait appris à l'école que les _wraiths_ n'avaient pas le même sens de l'éducation et de la famille que les humains, mais là tout de même, ça dépassait l'entendement. Il fallait d'abord essayer d'améliorer les conditions de vie de la famille avant de la déchirer ! C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris sur les bancs de l'université.

Elle allait protester, mais le _wraith_ , sans même tourner la tête dans sa direction, leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Au vu de l'état de dangerosité sanitaire de ces locaux, et en tant qu'inspecteur, je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser rester ici. Le risque de transmission de maladies ou de parasites est trop élevé. Ces lieux doivent être assainis par des professionnels et approuvés par une inspection des services d'hygiène et de prophylaxie avant de pouvoir être à nouveau habités. Dans l'intervalle, qui selon la disponibilité des services suscités peut aller de quelques jours à plusieurs mois, et au vu du man... de l'absence total de moyen financier du foyer, vous serez relogée dans un centre d'accueil impérial, où tous vos besoin vitaux de base seront pris en charge gratuitement. Enfin, selon l'article 47 du Code déontologique impérial, qui je cite « prohibe la séparation des familles, unités familiales, clans ou couvées, dans les limites du respect de la sécurité et du bien-être de chacun des individus constituant lesdites familles, unités familiales, clans ou couvées », je décrète qu'en l'absence de toute preuve d'une quelconque violence ou intention de nuire de l'individu responsable dénommé Kal'jal de Rani envers les petits sous sa tutelle, cette dernière doit être impérativement placée auprès d'eux afin de pouvoir poursuivre son rôle d'éducatrice et de soignante. »

La teneur des sanglots de la femme se transforma de pur désespoir en une reconnaissance incrédule, et Nodal'kan dut reculer afin qu'elle ne se mette pas à embrasser ses chaussures.

Avec un grondement dédaigneux, il fit volte-face et quitta la pièce crasseuse.

« Mina, termine la collecte de preuves visuelles, je vais appeler un transport. Vous avez quinze minutes pour emballer vos... affaires. » annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir obscur.

Mina entendit ses pas décroître dans les escaliers, puis elle se tourna vers la femme, avec qui elle échangea un regard très gêné.  
« Vous... hum... vous devriez vous préparer, quinze minutes, ce n'est pas long. » suggéra-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

La femme la fixa un instant bêtement, puis se secoua et, houspillant ses enfants, les lança dans des préparatifs chaotiques. Quant à elle, elle termina de prendre toutes les photos nécessaires au dossier, puis elle sortit sur le palier, restant là comme le prescrivaient ses manuels scolaires afin de prévenir tout geste inconsidéré des bénéficiaires face à l'annonce d'une nouvelle somme toute traumatisante.

Quinze minutes plus tard, toute la famille était assemblée sur la terre battue de la « pelouse » de leur immeuble, les rares affaires valant la peine d'être emportées jetées à la va-vite dans des sacs de toile crasseux et une valise antédiluvienne.

Cinq minutes de plus et le minibus appelé par Nodal'kan s'éloignait, l'assistante sociale du centre qui allait les accueillir déjà occupée à rédiger leur dossier d'entrée.

Même pas une demi-heure après leur arrivée sur place, ils étaient de retour dans leur véhicule de fonction.

« Ça va ? »

Surprise, Mina fixa le _wraith_ qui, à moitié retourné dans son siège, manœuvrait en marche arrière.

« Heu... oui. Ça va. »

Il lui jeta un bref regard, puis poussa un grondement appréciateur, avant d'accélérer doucement alors qu'ils sortaient de la petite allée défoncée desservant l'immeuble.

« 233-455-768 » siffla-t-il.

« Hein ? »  
« C'est le code... »

« ...De la tablette, je sais. » termina-t-elle pour lui.

« Alors lis le prochain dossier. »

Acquiesçant, elle obéit.

Une dénonciation anonyme d'un cas de maltraitance domestique. Pas beaucoup d'informations. Juste que des enfants étaient probablement impliqués.

Ce n'était pas loin. A peine quinze minute de route, mais le cadre changeait radicalement. De proprettes maisons individuelles entourées de jardins et de potagers où bourdonnaient des nuées d'insectes pollinisateurs.

Le _wraith_ se gara devant une maison que rien ne distinguait des autres, et les roues à peine arrêtées, il était déjà dehors, remontant l'allée de gravillons gris en direction de la porte.

Mina suivit précipitamment.

Ils attendirent presque deux minutes avant qu'une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, une charmante robe verte dansant sur les hanches, ne vienne leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour. C'est à quel propos ? » demanda-t-elle avec une courbette, se glissant dans l'entrebâillement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Inspecteurs des services d'aide et de contrôle social. C'est pour une inspection faisant suite à une dénonciation. »

La femme pâlit.

« Heu... bien. Veuillez patienter un instant, je vous prie, je vais voir si mon très noble maître peut vous recevoir. »

Nodal'kan poussa un étrange grondement, alors que la femme disparaissait comme elle était venue.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Mina.

« C'est une adoratrice. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. C'est un problème ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Certes les adorateurs étaient considérés comme une population fragile et facilement victime d'abus, mais ce simple fait à lui seul ne prouvait rien. Et on l'avait toujours mise en garde contre les préjugés, et contre les erreurs d'appréciation qu'ils apportaient dans la vie d'un assistant social.

Nodal'kan découvrit vaguement les dents, mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

Bientôt, la femme revint et, s'inclinant bien bas, les pria de la suivre, puis contournant la maison, les emmena à l'arrière, dans un petit jardin d'agrément ombragé par un grand Trianier bleu.

Là, une autre femme, un peu plus âgée, qui se présenta comme Naoun fille de Xaran, la poitrine opulente et le sourire charmeur, leur proposa de s'asseoir sous la canopée, et leur offrit des rafraîchissement promptement amenés par la fille en robe verte.

Après une hésitation, Mina décida d'imiter Nodal'kan qui, sans même un regard pour les chaises en métal sculpté ou le plateau et les verres pleins d'un liquide rosé appétissant, ne bougea pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas là par courtoisie, Naoun fille de Xaran, mais par devoir. Des soupçons de violence domestique pèsent sur votre foyer. »

La femme sembla se gonfler de colère.

« Jamais mon seigneur ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit ! Si jamais il recourt à la violence, c'est que toute autre méthode a échoué. »

Nodal'kan pouffa.

« Crois-moi, femelle, je connais les autres méthodes de mes congénères. S'il fait preuve de violence envers vous ou un des autres résidents de ce foyer, il est de votre droit de me le dire. C'est même votre devoir. Sinon, cela fait de vous une complice du crime commis. »

La femme le défia du regard, les lèvres pincées.

« Mon maître n'a rien fait de ce dont vous l'accusez. Et d'ailleurs, qui vous a dit qu'il était coupable de quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. Et qu'il vienne donc, votre maître, que je puisse constater par moi-même cette innocence. » répliqua le _wraith_ , cinglant.

« Navré, seigneur inspecteur, il n'est pas là. Il est présentement occupé à travailler à la grandeur de l'empire, pendant que d'autres viennent déranger d'honnêtes citoyals dans leur demeure. »

Avalant sa salive, se préparant à intervenir si nécessaire, Mina regarda le _wraith_ serrer les poings, un grondement bas roulant dans sa poitrine.

« Soit. J'exige donc de parler à tous les autres résidents de cette demeure, y compris les enfants. »siffla-t-il d'un ton froidement contrôlé.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

L'alien montra cette fois les dents, pointant une griffe sur les triangles bruns de son uniforme.

« _Ceci_ , tout comme mon code d'identification d'inspecteur des services sociaux, me donne toute latitude pour appliquer les mesures nécessaires à la poursuite de ma tâche. Qui, dans ce cas précis, consiste à déterminer l'exactitude des soupçons de violence domestique pesant sur votre foyer. »

« Si c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin, je puis vous jurer sous serment que mon maître ne maltraite ni moi, ni personne. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous, mais à moi d'en décider. » gronda-t-il, tentant de faire un pas de côté pour la dépasser.

La femme se mit - courageusement ou stupidement, Mina n'aurait su le dire - en travers de son chemin.

Détournant son attention du _wraith_ qui menaçait à présent la femme d'appeler la police pour procéder à son arrestation pour entrave à la bonne fonction de services impériaux, elle détailla l'adoratrice en robe verte qui, l'air de vouloir disparaître derrière le plateau qu'elle portait toujours, fixait avec crainte la scène qui se déroulait tout à côté.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Madame. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? »  
La jeune femme sursauta, faisant tinter les verres sur le plateau, avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, non ! Je n'ai rien dire. C'est tout comme Naoun dit ! »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Si vous êtes menacée ou maltraitée, on peut vous mettre en sécurité. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

La jeune femme semblait à présent au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mina lui prit précipitamment le plateau des mains avant qu'elle ne le lâche.

« Par toutes les reliques des Ancêtres, je vous jure que mon seigneur est le plus gentil et le plus bienveillant des maîtres ! »

« Vous en êtes... »

Mina fut coupée par l'autre adoratrice qui, ayant remarqué leur échange, leva la main d'un air menaçant et dans une langue incompréhensible hurla quelque chose à la jeune femme, qui se ratatina encore plus et, approximant une révérence, s'enfuit dans la maison.

Abasourdie, le plateau toujours dans les mains, Mina la regarda partir.


	4. Chapitre 3

« Suis-la ! »

L'ordre la ramena à la réalité. Nodal'kan avait dû l'appeler trois fois avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

Elle largua le plateau sur la table voisine puis, tentant d'ignorer la femme hurlante que le _wraith_ maintenait en place d'une poigne de fer, se lança sur les traces de la jeune adoratrice.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée, et après avoir toqué, elle entra prudemment.

« Madame. N'ayez pas peur. On est venus pour aider. S'il vous plaît, venez nous parler. » appela-t-elle, sans recevoir de réponse.

L'intérieur était aussi propre et bien ordonné que l'extérieur. Elle traversa une vaste cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon de réception et un autre, plus intime, sans entrevoir personne. Elle allait monter à l'étage, lorsqu'un bruit de pas la fit s'arrêter. De l'étage, un adolescent _wraith_ , trop jeune pour que ses schiitars soient déjà ouverts, s'avança, tentant de carrer les épaules et d'avoir l'air fier.

« Père n'est pas là. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer. Veuillez partir. »

C'était pas le moment de se planter. Il fallait qu'elle soit professionnelle.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je m'appelle Mina. Je suis inspectrice des services sociaux. Nous sommes venus parce que ton père est soupçonné de violence domestique. Ça signifie que... »

« Je sais ce que ça signifie. Je vais à l'école. Père n'a jamais levé la main sur qui que ce soit de manière injustifiée. »

« Tu sais, parfois, ce que certains jugent justifié ne l'est pas... » nota-t-elle, remarquant un bleu à la limite de l'encolure de la tunique de l'enfant.

Surprenant son examen, le jeune _wraith_ remonta son col.

« Père ne s'est jamais rendu coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez. Maintenant, veuillez sortir, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. »

« Écoute, je... tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu peux tout me dire. On fera en sorte que personne ne te fasse de mal. »

L'enfant verdit et perdit un peu de sa façade d'assurance.

« Père n'a rien fait... c'est... c'est un garçon à l'école... » marmonna-t-il, rajustant une fois encore son col.

« Tes camarades de classe te font du mal ? » demanda-t-elle, résistant avec peine à la pulsion qui lui criait de monter les quelques marches qui la séparait du _wraith_ pour venir le consoler.  
Le jeune alien haussa les épaules et se redressa.

« Ce sont justes des humains stupides. Trop bêtes pour faire la différence entre un _wraith_ ennemi et un Ouman'shii. »

« Tes professeurs ne font rien ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

Mina sourit avec gentillesse, grimpant quelques marches.

« Demander de l'aider, ce n'est pas être faible. »

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« De toute manière, les professeurs ne m'aiment pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit de le dire, mais je le sens bien. »

« S'ils ne t'aident pas, c'est un crime. Tu as le droit de porter plainte. »

L'enfant montra les dents.

« Non. Je suis un _wraith_. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. C'est moi qui dois protéger les autres. Vous pourriez partir, maintenant ? »

Elle sourit, grimpant quelques marches de plus. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de tirer les vers du nez du gosse.

« Tu as raison, tu es un _wraith_. Et c'est très brave à toi de vouloir protéger les autres. Est-ce qu'il y a sous ce toit quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être protégé ? Quelqu'un qui n'est pas aussi fort que toi et aurait besoin de mon aide ? »

L'enfant se dandina, semblant hésiter.

« En me disant qui a besoin d'aide, tu te conduirais comme un vrai héros. » insista-t-elle.

Il baissa le nez, murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Mina monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient du jeune _wraith_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Beauté. » murmura-t-il, à peine plus fort.

« Beauté ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

Il opina piteusement.

« Oui. Depuis... depuis... l'accident, elle pleure toute la journée... Même Père n'arrive pas à la calmer. »

« L'accident ? Quel accident ? »

« L'accident de sa larve. Dans la baignoire. »

Mina fronça les sourcils. Normalement, toute hospitalisation suspecte de mineur devait être transmise aux services sociaux. Or, rien n'était indiqué dans le dossier.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur les marches, puis s'assit elle-même.

Après une brève hésitation, il l'imita.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. J'étais à l'école. Je sais juste que... qu'il y a eu un problème pendant le bain de Joie... Naoun a dit que c'était juste un stupide accident... Quand je suis rentré, tout le monde hurlait... Beauté pleurait... et je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé ensuite... » expliqua-t-il maladroitement, levant des yeux malheureux vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, tentant de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

«En tout, vous êtes combien ici ? »

« Neuf. »

« Avec ton père et Naoun ? »

Il acquiesça. Il y avait donc encore cinq personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vues.

« Écoute, tu veux bien attendre ici que je revienne ? »

« Vous allez où ? »

« Je vais voir les autres. » expliqua-t-elle en se relevant. « D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avec une robe verte, c'est Beauté ? »

« Non, c'est Kaya. »

« D'accord. Merci. Reste ici, d'accord ? »

L'enfant opina.

Avec un dernier regard, elle le laissa, grimpant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'étage.

Devant elle, un long couloir traversant toute la maison s'ouvrait, et au bout du couloir, une silhouette semblait épier. Elle reconnut Kaya.

« N'ayez pas peur. Je veux juste vous parler. On est là pour vous aider. Vous comprenez ? »

« Où est le jeune maître ? »

« Le petit _wraith_ ? Dans l'escalier. Il attend. »

La jeune femme allait l'appeler, mais Mina la prit de vitesse.

« Kaya, j'aimerais vous parler de l'accident de Joie. »

L'adoratrice referma la bouche.

« Il ne faut pas. S'il vous plaît. Il ne faut pas en parler. »

Mina s'avança dans le couloir, les mains levées en signe de paix.

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il est important qu'on en parle. »

Kaya hocha négativement de la tête.

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé, est-ce que je peux parler à sa maman ? Est-ce que je peux parler à Beauté ? »

.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit presque une heure plus tard, Nodal'kan une main ferme posée sur l'épaule de l'adoratrice véhémente - entre-temps calmée -, lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Dois-je appeler la police afin de procéder à l'arrestation du... maître de maison ? »

« Non. Mais appeler la police me semble une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il, curieux, maintenant d'une poussée distraite une Naoun soudain très agitée sur sa chaise.

« Parce que le tuyau n'était pas bidon, mais ce n'est pas le « maître de maison » qui est responsable de violence. C'est elle ! » expliqua-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur la femme, qui se mit à hurler son innocence.

« Intéressant. » lâcha le _wraith_ , renforçant sa prise sur son épaule.

« J'appelle la police ? » demanda Mina.

Il acquiesça, secouant un peu sa proie qui se calma.

Le coup de fil fut rapide. La centrale lui annonça qu'une patrouille arriverait dans les minutes suivantes.

« De quoi l'accuses-tu, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« D'infanticide, de violence aggravée sur adultes et sur mineurs, et de coercition. »

L'alien pencha la tête, curieux.

« Ce sont de graves accusations. »

« La victime doit être enterrée sous le trianier. Entre deux racines. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas de notre ressort, mais de celui de la police. Retourne à l'intérieur et assure-toi que personne ne fuie. »

Elle opina et repartit vers la vaste demeure.

.

L'affaire avait occupé le reste de leur matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Naoun avait été placée en détention. Les quatre autres femmes, transférées dans une résidence surveillée, tandis que les trois enfants de la maisonnée, dont le jeune _wraith_ était le plus âgé, étaient provisoirement accueillis dans un des orphelinats de la capitale. Enfin, le maître de maison, un citoyen _wraith_ à l'air sincèrement perdu face au déploiement de policiers à son domicile, fut également placé en résidence surveillée pour interrogatoire ultérieur.

Mais pour Mina, tout cela n'était rien. Le pire fut de voir les agents de la police scientifique sortir du trou creusé au pied du trianier un petit paquet de toile noué serré. Un petit paquet trop léger pour être des pierres, et pourtant infiniment plus lourd.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait sa déclaration officielle sous serment à un des enquêteurs dépêchés sur les lieux, ce n'étaient encore que des soupçons, atroces mais infondés. Lorsqu'ils avaient déterré la sinistre preuve, c'était devenu des faits. Pour une stupide histoire de jalousie entre serviteurs, une femme avait ébouillanté vif le nouveau-né de sa rivale et, profitant de la bienveillance et de la crédulité du maître de maison, avait fait porter le chapeau à la mère éplorée, qu'elle avait pour l'occasion fait passer pour une demeurée incapable de veiller sur son propre enfant. Elle avait convaincu le seigneur des lieux que « l'accident » vaudrait la peine de mort à la pauvre mère, à qui un accès de folie avait fait commettre l'irréparable, et que par charité, il valait mieux cacher le crime et enterrer en toute discrétion la petite victime.

Naoun, fille de Xaran, le véritable monstre et tyran de la maison, avait ensuite repris son règne de terreur, profitant de la bienveillance un peu naïve de celui qui se déclarait son maître pour s'en prendre impunément aux autres adoratrices qu'il avait engagées à son service.

Un à un, les différents véhicules étaient partis, et finalement, il n'était plus resté que le leur. Un peu sonnée, Mina s'était retrouvée assise sur la place passager.

« Ça va ? » demanda Nodal'kan.

« Non. » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Si tu veux démiss... »

Elle le coupa.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? »

« Non. Pas toujours. »

Elle opina avec peine.

Le _wraith_ poursuivit, sans faire aucun geste pour démarrer.

« C'est parfois mieux, parfois pire. »

« Comment ça peut-être pire ? »

« Il y a plus qu'une victime. »

« Mais il n'y en a pas qu'une, ici ! Ce sont tous des victimes ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Je reformule : il y a plus qu'un mort. »

« Il y a souvent des morts ?! »

« Régulièrement. »

Les poings crispés sur ses cuisses, Mina lutta contre la rage qui l'emplissait.

« Comment peux-tu le supporter ? »

Nodal'kan mit longtemps à répondre.

« Grâce à tous ceux que l'on sauve. »

Elle acquiesça, fixant sans le voir un point sur le tableau de bord.

« Il y en a beaucoup ? »

«Bien plus que ceux pour qui nous arrivons trop tard. » répondit-il doucement.

« Mais merde... tu as vu comme il était petit ? Ça aurait pu être un chaton là-dedans. Mais c'en était pas un. Merde ! »

« Ce n'est jamais un chaton... et ça ne devient jamais plus facile. » grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

Elle le fixa, perplexe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel sentimentalisme de la part d'un prédateur comme lui.

« Mais tu es un _wraith_. »

Le sifflement qui lui répondit la terrifia.

« J'ai deux-cent quarante-six ans. » cracha-t-il, démarrant d'un geste rageur le moteur qui vrombit.

Qu'était-elle censée faire de cette information ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Aucune. (1)

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences, et ce ne fut que quand il s'arrêta devant les bureaux des services qu'elle réalisa où ils étaient.  
« Descends. »

Elle obéit.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il redémarra, l'abandonnant là.

Comme un zombie, elle était remontée, et s'était laissée tomber à sa place.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bel'lyn pour venir s'enquérir de son état, et encore moins pour qu'il lui ordonne littéralement de rentrer chez elle et de se reposer.

C'est toujours sur pilote automatique que Mina rentra chez elle.

.

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Elle avait passé des heures, allongée dans le noir, à fixer le plafond de sa petite chambre dans une tour anonyme du centre-ville, les mains serrées sur la lettre de démission qu'elle avait rédigée à peine le seuil franchi.

Elle ne supporterait pas une deuxième journée comme ça. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était ça son rêve. Sa vocation. Aider son prochain. Sauver des enfants. Être assistante sociale. Mais elle avait dû faire erreur quelque part. Elle n'avait aidé personne, elle n'avait sauvé personne. Un bébé était mort de la plus atroce des manières, et elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle avait pris la lettre avec elle. S'était levée et habillée avec la ferme intention de la donner à Eregonde et de tourner les talons pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans les locaux encombrés des services sociaux.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva la secrétaire en grande discussion murmurée avec Kerra, une de leurs collègues. Les deux femmes se turent à son arrivée, la détaillèrent, leurs yeux s'arrêtant sur l'enveloppe dans sa main puis Eregonde lâcha un « Merde, je te dois un dîner. ». Une colère sourde envahit Mina. De qui se moquaient-elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient ? Que c'était juste un jeu pour elle ? Serrant le poing à en froisser la lettre fatidique, elle carra les épaules. Depuis son arrivée, tout le monde ne faisait que parier sur son départ. Prophétiser son abandon. Son échec. Ils se croyaient meilleurs qu'elle, peut-être ? Parce qu'elle avait un cœur ? Parce que voir un bébé enterré comme on jette un vieux déchet lui faisait mal ? Elle allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort ! Que ce travail, pour elle, n'était pas qu'un amusement, une distraction.

D'un geste rageur, elle fourra l'enveloppe réduite à un amalgame de cellulose froissé dans sa poche et, le regard défiant, elle se dirigea vers le vestiaire.

Le silence qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau était éloquent. Personne ne l'attendait là.

Nodal'kan insondable, levant le nez de sa tablette, prit le temps de la détailler longuement. Elle l'ignora aussi férocement que tous les autres. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. S'ils pouvaient endurer ça, elle le pouvait aussi ! C'était son rêve ! Sa vocation depuis toujours !

.

Elle avait essayé de se concentrer pendant le colloque, sans grand succès. Mehmet allait sans doute à nouveau la confiner à des travaux de classement. En un sens, ça l'arrangeait. Lire des rapports affreux était infiniment plus simple que de les vivre.

Le raclement des chaises que l'on bouge la tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle chercha des yeux l'homme pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle ne le trouva pas. Seul Nodal'kan, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, était encore là.

« Alors, tu viens ? »

« Hein ? »

La veille, il l'avait larguée devant les bureaux, furieux, et à présent, il se proposait de l'emmener à nouveau ?

« Tu es là. Je suppose que ça signifie que tu veux travailler. Donc, tu viens ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle s'empressa de le suivre.

Oui, elle voulait travailler !

« Merci. »

Un obscur grognement lui répondit.

* * *

 _(1)Si vous avez des théories sur l'importance de l'âge de Nodal'kan, faites-en-moi part dans les commentaires !_


	5. Chapitre 4

Nodal'kan n'avait pas menti. Ça se passait souvent mieux. Parfois beaucoup mieux. Comme ce matin-là, alors qu'un peu empruntée, Mina tentait de faire comprendre à des parents ivres de bonheur qu'elle ne faisait que son travail en leur rendant leur enfant, après avoir constaté qu'ils avaient tous deux réglé leurs problèmes de drogues et avaient plus que stabilisé leur situation.

Le _wraith_ , l'air vaguement amusé, l'observait tenter d'esquiver les embrassades euphoriques de la petite famille fraîchement réunie, appuyé contre leur véhicule de fonction.

« Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? » demanda-t-elle, lorsque enfin elle parvint à leur échapper.

Le prédateur lui décrocha un sourire carnassier de tueur.

« Aucune idée. »

Menteur ! Si elle était là, c'était bien parce que personne, et surtout pas des gamins effrayés, n'a envie d'approcher un _wraith_ tout en dents, en griffes et en silence grincheux.

Se retenant de le lui faire remarquer, Mina prit la tablette, et comme cela était devenu sa routine, entreprit d'y entrer le rapport préliminaire pendant que Nodal'kan les conduisait à leur prochaine destination.

Le moteur s'arrêta bien avant qu'elle n'ait terminé d'écrire. Surprise, elle releva le nez, découvrant un parking souterrain quelconque.

« On est déjà arrivés ? »

Le _wraith_ grogna un assentiment.

« Mais... »

Elle regarda le dossier suivant. Ils étaient censés assurer le suivi d'un des dossiers de Nodal'kan, dans la campagne Oumanet, et ils n'étaient évidemment pas à la campagne.

« Tu sors ? » demanda-t-il, se penchant par la portière ouverte.

S'embrouillant un peu avec la ceinture, la tablette, son sac et sa veste, Mina obtempéra.

« On est où ? »

Un grondement fort peu utile lui répondit. Elle lui emboîta le pas, réduite à faire des suppositions.

Le _wraith_ s'effaça pour la laisser monter dans la cabine d'un ascenseur vitré qui s'éleva bientôt le long d'une des tours étincelantes du centre-ville. Ils n'étaient certainement pas là pour le travail.

Elle voulut encore lui demander leur destination, mais le sublime panorama d'Oumana, avec ses hautes tours scintillantes et sa verdure omniprésente, lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

La petite cabine grimpait toujours plus haut, découvrant un horizon lumineux toujours plus immense.

« On voit le mont Ogun d'ici ! » s'extasia-t-elle, devinant la forme caractéristique de croc tordu du sommet dans l'azur lointain.

« Le mont Ogun ? »

Nodal'kan s'approcha d'elle, venant se poster juste dans son dos, si près qu'elle en eut la chair de poule. Il n'avait toujours aucun sens de l'espace personnel.

Elle pointa du doigt la montagne.  
« Là-bas. Entre la tour avec les arbres sur le toit et celle de la Darkstar Interstellar Line. C'est celui qui ressemble à un croc. »

Le _wraith_ scruta l'horizon.

« Je le vois. »

« Je suis née à Belfosse. C'est une cité portuaire à une centaine de kilomètres de cette montagne, de l'autre côté. »

« Alors tu dois savoir nager. »

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde sait nager, non ? »  
« Non. »

« Pas les petits enfants, bien sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas nager. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas nager. »

« Mais comment ? Je veux dire, même quand on est pas au bord de la mer, il y a toujours un lac, ou une rivière, un étang au moins. »

Le _wraith_ ricana, puis se pencha, posant presque son menton sur son épaule avant de lever le bras vers le ciel, et la forme presque fantomatique de la ruche impériale en orbite basse autour de la planète.

« Je suis né là-haut. Il n'y a pas de rivière dans l'espace. » murmura-t-il.

Elle rougit. Bien sûr. Qu'elle était bête. La plupart des _wraiths_ ne savaient pas nager.

« Désolée. »

Nodal'kan s'éloigna avec un soupir satisfait et bientôt, un carillon léger leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Une fois encore, il s'effaça, lui laissant le champ libre pour découvrir un magnifique espace de verdure et de confort comme enveloppé sous une bulle de verre, et ouvert dans toutes les directions sur la ville.

Entre deux bacs de plantes exotiques artistiquement taillées, des tables basses accompagnées de confortables fauteuils et banquettes s'harmonisaient aux tables de dîner qui parsemaient l'endroit.

Un affichage holographique lui apprit qu'ils se trouvaient au Celestial, bar-lounge-restaurant gastronomique.

« Waouh... Pourquoi on est là ? »

Le _wraith_ sourit.

« Une petite tradition. » répondit-il, s'avançant à longues enjambées élégantes.

« Hein ? »

Avec un temps de retard, elle le suivit en trottant.

Un serveur à la mise impeccable leur offrit de les installer, et ce ne fut qu'une fois assis avec toute l'élégance d'un grand seigneur dans un fauteuil que Nodal'kan consentit à l'éclairer.

« Tu as tenu un mois tout entier dans le service, sans flancher un seul jour. Pour une novice comme toi, c'est un exploit qui mérite d'être récompensé. »

Le serveur leur tendit à tous les deux une carte.

« Mais... (Elle ouvrit la carte.) Mais ! Huit crédits pour une infusion ?! »

Reposant d'un geste gracieux son menu, Nodal'kan pouffa.

« Je te rassure, c'est moi qui paie. »

Mina piqua un fard.

« Non. Je ne peux pas accepter, je... »  
« J'en ai parfaitement les ressources, et c'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici. Il est normal que je paie. »

« Mais... »

« Choisis ce que tu désires. »  
Opinant misérablement, elle consulta le menu, optant finalement pour un Darol jaune, pas l'option la moins chère, mais certainement pas la plus onéreuse.

D'un geste autoritaire de la main, le _wraith_ appela un serveur qui s'empressa d'accourir.

« Un Darol jaune pour ma collègue. »

« Et pour vous, Monseigneur ? »

« Rien. »

« Très bien. Merci. »

L'homme repartit aussi promptement qu'il était venu.

« Tu ne prends rien ? » demanda-t-elle, encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je suis _wraith_. »  
Mais c'était quoi cette réponse ? Ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir commander quelque chose si le cœur lui en disait.

« Tu ne... heu... mange pas ? »

« Je laisse cela aux humains. »

Elle opina, ne sachant que répondre.

Rapidement, mais trop lentement pour ne pas laisser un silence malaisé se répandre, sa commande arriva.

« Le Darol jaune de Madame. » annonça pompeusement le serveur, posant devant elle un verre de cristal finement ouvragé, rempli d'un épais liquide jaune et décoré d'une tranche de baie de Darol et d'une petite fleur rose.

« Merci beaucoup. »

L'homme s'inclina et partit.

Elle jeta un regard emprunté au _wraith_ devant elle, qui d'un geste l'encouragea à boire.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres sous le regard insondable de ce dernier.

« Tu veux goûter ? » proposa-t-elle en tendant le verre.

Un grondement agacé lui répondit.

Elle s'empressa de ramener sa main et la boisson contre elle.

« Mmh, c'est délicieux. Merci. » offrit-elle en une pauvre tentative d'alléger l'ambiance.

Nodal'kan inclina la tête gracieusement.

Elle prit une seconde gorgée. Vraiment, c'était délicieux. Tout l'arôme des baies avait été conservé et sublimé par l'infusion de lait et d'épices parfaitement dosé, et l'ensemble avait été refroidi juste assez pour que le mélange épaississe, tout en restant juste assez chaud pour que toutes les saveurs se développent.

« Tu es mal à l'aise ? »

« Hein ? Non, oui... heu... J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça quand je mange... bois... heu... Ça me perturbe. »

« Soit. »

En un instant, le regard d'or se détourna, observant paisiblement le décor qui les entouraient.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Un grondement satisfait lui répondit et elle put apprécier son Darol sans que le regard du _wraith_ ne se pose une seule fois sur elle, ce qui était presque tout aussi dérangeant.

Le verre vide, elle le reposa sur la table.

« C'était très bon, merci Nodal'kan. »

« C'était un plaisir. Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda-t-il, sans la regarder.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

« Alors je vais payer. »

Le _wraith_ se leva, la laissant là, un peu embarrassée par l'étrangeté de la situation. Impression qui se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans leur véhicule.

« Mina, prochain dossier ? »  
Avec bonheur, elle bondit dans cette familiarité réconfortante.

« Alors, la famille Snok. Six enfants, deux parents, trois oncles, deux tantes, treize cousins et une grand-mère. Agriculteurs depuis toujours. Sous surveillance suite à quelques manquements à l'obligation de scolarisation des mineurs et des problèmes de violence domestique. »

« Des tarés congénitaux, oui ! » siffla l'alien.

Elle le fixa perplexe. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver ainsi.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« La consanguinité est une aberration génétique ! (Il gronda, coupant court à toute velléité de répondre de Mina.) Et oui, cela concerne toutes les races. Les _wraiths_ sont peut-être génétiquement plus résistants à force d'accouplements contre-nature, cela ne nous empêche pas de finir par avoir des lignées entières de dégénérés ! »

Ne sachant que faire, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse.

Après quelques secondes, le prédateur se calma.

« Navré si je t'ai effrayée. »

« Non non, tout va bien. »

Il lui décrocha un regard sévère.

« Ton odeur ne ment pas. »

Mina en rougit.

« Désolée. »

« C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'ai perdu mon calme sans raison valable. Je te présente mes regrets et te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner mon écart caractériel. »

« Non. Tout va bien. Vraiment. J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. » bafouilla-t-elle, agitant un peu les mains en l'air.

« Bien. »

Le _wraith_ se redressa, redevenu égal à lui-même.

Le silence retomba alors que la banlieue cédait petit à petit le pas à la campagne.

« Nodal'kan... Je peux te poser une question ? »

Un vague grondement lui répondit.  
« Pourquoi fais-tu ce métier ? »

Il mit si longtemps à répondre que Mina avait renoncé à recevoir une réponse.

« Les larves sont la ressource la plus précieuse qu'une race puisse avoir. C'est son avenir et sa pérennité. Mais c'est aussi la ressource la plus sous-estimée et la moins bien préservée. En tant qu'espèces évoluées, nous devrions tous chérir et protéger nos larves. Mais c'est souvent, beaucoup trop souvent, tout le contraire. Sur les ruches, un serviteur humain vaut plus qu'une larve _wraith_. Ce sont toujours les petits qui mangent en dernier, et la plupart ont des carences. Alimentaires, éducatives et affectives. On pourrait penser que les humains, qui n'ont pas de couvées mais un seul petit à la fois, les traiteraient mieux, mais je peux te le dire d'expérience : les pires cas de maltraitance que j'aie vu sont tous du fait d'humains. (Le _wraith_ se tut, semblant chercher ses mots.) Je fais ce métier, parce que je crois sincèrement que les Ouman'shii sont la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arriver à nos races, et je crois sincèrement que l'avenir de notre peuple réside dans le cœur de ses enfants. Si on ne les protège pas, alors c'est l'empire tout entier que l'on trahit. Et je préférerais mourir que de trahir mon peuple bien-aimé et mon impératrice adorée. »

Mina acquiesça pensivement.

« C'est une très belle raison. »

L'alien lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Et toi, pourquoi le fais-tu ? »

Avec un petit rire, elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours voulu aider mon prochain. Aider des enfants. J'adore les enfants. En fait, je n'ai jamais su quoi faire d'autre. On peut sans doute appeler ça une vocation. »

Un grondement approbateur lui répondit, ainsi qu'un sourire tout en dents.

« C'est bien, Mina de la tribu de Gurel. Sans vocation, la vie n'a pas de raison d'être vécue. »

« Oui, je suppose... »

Le _wraith_ ricana.

« Et si tu doutes de ta légitimité dans ce service, n'oublie pas, tu as tenu un mois. Tu fais partie des nôtres. Tu es une inspectrice des services sociaux, brigade des mineurs. »

Il y avait tant de certitude, tant d'assurance dans la voix vibrante du prédateur, que Mina ne put s'empêcher d'approuver de tout cœur. Tant de conviction ne pouvait venir de nulle part.

Cette fois, le rire du _wraith_ emplit tout l'habitacle.

« Quoi ? »  
« Je préfère cette odeur à celle de ta peur. »

Les joues brûlantes, Mina se retrouva à souhaiter de disparaître, alors que le _wraith_ menaçait de s'étouffer de rire, avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux.

« On est arrivés. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et après une longue pause pour finir au-delà des étoiles et par delà le destin, je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un...à non, juste pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **La publication d'espèce sociale vas reprendre à priori régulièrement.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nodal'kan gara leur véhicule sur le bord de la route de terre, non loin d'un grand portail en bois brut.

« On va marcher depuis ici. »

Mina acquiesça. La ferme était visible à quelques centaines de mètres entre les cultures.

Ramassant ses affaires, elle suivit le _wraith_ qui referma soigneusement la barrière derrière lui.

Ils n'avaient pas fait cinquante pas que les grondements mauvais d'un chien pelé leur parvenaient, bientôt suivis de l'animal qui chargea, tous crocs dehors et prêt à défendre son territoire.

Se penchant de manière à le dominer de toute sa hauteur, Nodal'kan rugit, superbe et terrifiant, et la bête, avec des glapissements effrayés, disparut entre deux tiges de haricots de Fila, la queue entre les jambes.

Mais l'alerte avait été donnée, et un comité d'accueil composé de rudes paysans armés d'outils agricoles et de quelques pétoires antédiluviennes venait à leur rencontre.

« Reste derrière moi. »

Mina opina, laissant le _wraith_ la dépasser de deux pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se tenir face à ces hommes et à leurs armes.

« T'es pas bienvenu ici, abomination ! » cracha le plus vieil homme du groupe, en même temps qu'un glaviot brunâtre qui vint s'écraser aux pieds de Nodal'kan.

« Amos Snok, je suis – malheureusement - toujours votre responsable social. Baissez votre arme et dites à votre... famille de faire pareil. » répondit froidement le _wraith_ , dégainant sa plaque d'inspecteur pour la leur montrer.

« Cassez-vous ! On a pas besoin que l'empire mette son nez dans nos affaires ! On est chez nous et on fait ce qu'on veut ici ! »

Mina sentit l'énervement monter d'un cran chez son coéquipier qui gronda tout bas.

« En tant que citoyals et habitants d'Oumana, vous êtes sous l'égide de l'empire, et de fait, tenus de respecter ses lois ainsi que celles du gouvernement local. » siffla-t-il, d'un calme effrayant.

« On encule des lois créées par des monstres suceurs de vie ! »

Un grondement sourd échappa au _wraith_ , qui serra un peu plus les poings et la mâchoire. Avec une profonde inspiration, il prit le temps de se calmer.

« Amos Snok, si vous ne nous laissez pas faire notre travail et nous assurer du respect des lois concernant les mineurs au sein de votre groupe familial, je recourrai à tous les moyens nécessaires pour y parvenir, même si cela implique de faire venir l'armée pour raser votre misérable terrier de consanguins. »

« Vous avez pas le droit ! L'armée est là pour protéger la population, pas pour l'agresser ! » répliqua l'homme, soudain inquiet.

Avec un sourire mauvais, le _wraith_ s'avança d'un pas.

« Non, humain, l'armée est là pour protéger l'empire et la paix qu'il offre, pas pour protéger les sombres abrutis mous du bulbe de votre espèce, qui en menacent la pérennité de l'intérieur. »

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, Nodal'kan s'avançait d'un pas de plus, jusqu'à se retrouver avec le canon de l'arme du vieillard posé contre son torse. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il le défia du regard. L'homme ne releva pas le défi.

Avec un grondement dédaigneux, Nodal'kan écarta l'arme et l'homme avec, et se remit en route, forçant les autres à se pousser précipitamment.

« Mina, on y va ! »

Elle s'empressa de le suivre, jetant des regards inquiets au petit groupe armé qui les fixait toujours, haineux et immobile.

Toute la famille vivait dans un grand corps de ferme rustique, sans aucun des luxes de la vie moderne. L'eau venait du puits de la cour, et des lampes à huiles fournissaient l'essentiel de l'éclairage. Ils n'étaient pourtant qu'à une petite heure de route du centre-ville d'Oumana. Il aurait été facile aux résidents d'obtenir au moins un robinet et une alimentation électrique minimum. Puisque de toute évidence, ils étaient assez riches pour posséder des terres agricoles et une ferme, ce n'était pas par pauvreté qu'ils en étaient dénués, mais par choix.

Mina nota consciencieusement ses réflexions sur sa tablette, pendant qu'à grand renfort de menaces répétées, Nodal'kan obtenait la présence de tous les mineurs de la maison autour de la grande table de bois blanchi.

En plus des six enfants du couple propriétaire, huit des cousins étaient encore mineurs. Enfants plus ou moins légitimes des oncles et des tantes qui, comme tout le monde, travaillaient sur l'exploitation.

Les entretiens furent vite expédiés sous le regard menaçant des hommes armés qui les avaient accueilli. Si une des filles, qui désirait aller à l'école, avait pu le faire si le travail des champs ne requérait pas sa présence, il était évident que les adultes ne voyaient pas la nécessité de forcer les enfants à fréquenter l'école s'ils ne le désiraient pas. Mina aurait voulu leur faire la morale sur la responsabilité d'un tuteur de parfois forcer un mineur à faire des choses qui lui déplaisent pour son futur bien-être, mais Nodal'kan l'en avait empêchée. Après avoir protocolairement signalé que la visite était terminée, que si les quelque bleus visibles sur les gosses ne pouvaient pas être formellement identifiés comme des marques de violences, il ne doutait guère de leur origine, et que les Snok recevraient les conclusions de la visite dans quelques jours, ils avaient rapidement pris congé.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester ? Pourquoi ne pas leur expliquer l'importance de l'école ? » ronchonna la jeune femme alors qu'elle devait presque courir pour rester à hauteur du prédateur.

« Parce que ce sont des imbéciles qui pensent n'avoir rien à apprendre de personne. Discuter ne fonctionne pas avec ce genre de créatures. »

« Ce sont des gens ! »

« Qui ne valent guère mieux que des bêtes. Quand je les vois, je comprends mieux comment ma race peut traiter la tienne comme du bétail. »

Mina ne put retenir une exclamation choquée. Comment osait-il ?

Visiblement, pour Nodal'kan, la discussion était terminée et, avec un vague grognement, il lui signala qu'il n'allait pas tenir éternellement le portail pour elle. Elle s'empressa de passer et de remonter à bord de leur véhicule.

« Ceinture. »  
« Déjà fait. » répondit-elle sèchement.

L'engin démarra en douceur et fit demi-tour en cahotant sur la route de terre.

« Nous avons de la route pour revenir au bureau. Tes conclusions, Mina ? » demanda tranquillement le _wraith_.

Comment pouvait-il changer aussi subitement d'humeur ?

Encore agacée, Mina fit de son mieux pour se calmer aussi.

« Mes conclusions... mes conclusions... C'est évident que les gamins et aussi la mère et la tante, heu... (elle consulta ses notes) Valerinne Snok... n'osaient pas nous parler à cœur ouvert. Je pense effectivement que les enfants sont battus, mais tant qu'ils ne se sentiront pas en sécurité, ils ne dénonceront jamais leur bourreau. »

Un sifflement approbateur lui répondit. Elle le prit pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Quant à la scolarisation, c'est un tout autre problème. L'école ne peut pas être à la carte, et si les enfants n'ont rien de mieux à faire ! Il faut qu'ils aillent à l'école. Et selon tes dossiers, c'est la troisième fois qu'on constate des manquements. La situation s'est améliorée mais... »

« Mais on va porter ça devant les tribunaux. »

« Les tribunaux ? C'est pas un peu extrême ? On ne devrait pas leur proposer un coaching ? Un précepteur à domicile ? »

« Tu as vu la famille ? Tu penses qu'ils accepteraient ? »

« Non... »

« Donc, on va transmettre le dossier au tribunal des mineurs, et ils seront mis en demeure de scolariser leurs petits s'ils ne veulent pas se les faire retirer. (Le _wraith_ eut un rire sinistre.) Je voudrais les voir essayer d'exploiter la ferme sans le travail de leurs rejetons. »

« C'est vrai, les enfants triment vraiment dur... même les tout-petits. »

Nodal'kan lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu n'as pas travaillé, petite ? »

« Si, mais pas avant mes douze ans. Et c'était seulement quelques heures cinq à six fois par semaine, après l'école et les devoirs. Je tenais la boutique des voisins pendant que le vieil Irad allait chercher ses arrivages au port et négocier de nouvelles cargaisons. Je ne retournais pas la terre sur des hectares. »

« Mmmh. C'est en effet une tâche plus adaptée à une larve au système musculo-squelettique pas encore complètement développé. »

« Et toi ? Tu as travaillé ? »

« Je suis né avant que l'empire n'existe. Bien sûr que j'ai travaillé. Dès que j'ai su ramper, on m'a envoyé avec les autres larves nettoyer les conduits de la ruche, puis quand je suis devenu trop grand pour cette tâche, je suis entré en pré-apprentissage auprès d'un guerrier. »

« Un pré-apprentissage ? Ça a l'air pas mal. »

Le _wraith_ pouffa.

« C'est surtout un joli terme pour dire qu'un petit sans défense est offert en esclavage à un adulte qui peut en faire tout ce qu'il veut, tant qu'il ne le tue pas et ne le mutile pas définitivement. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas... désolée. »

Nodal'kan tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans tout cela. »

« Hum... mais du coup, tu faisais quoi ? »

« Tout ce que mon maître désirait. Les pré-apprentis des scientifiques passent beaucoup de temps à nettoyer les laboratoires et à surveiller les expériences. Ceux des guerriers n'ont pas autant de chance. Une armure ne peut être lustrée qu'un certain nombre de fois par jours. Du coup, on était surtout là pour distraire nos maîtres. »

Mina commençait à avoir quelques images atroces en tête, et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Comment ? »

« Oh, des combats entre larves ou contre des humains. Parfois aussi en servant de cible vivante pour les entraînements au tir... (Il se renfrogna sensiblement.) Au moins, tout ça nous préparait à devenir des guerriers... pas le reste. »

« Le reste ?... Oh, je suis tellement désolée. »

Le _wraith_ haussa les épaules.

« C'était normal alors. J'ai survécu à mon pré-apprentissage et ai été placé en apprentissage auprès d'un autre guerrier. Une vraie brute, mais une brute efficace. J'ai beaucoup appris avec lui. J'avais presque atteint l'âge de recevoir un vrai nom et d'être présenté à ma reine quand elle a été tuée et qu'on est devenus Ouman'shii. Les alphas ont pu choisir de partir ou de rester, mais nous, on était encore des larves aux yeux de tous, alors personne ne nous a rien demandé. On a rejoint un programme d'insertion... et voilà. »

« C'est à cause de ça que tu as voulu devenir assistant social ? »

Une fois encore, le _wraith_ pouffa.

« Un jour, peut-être que je te raconterai. Parle-moi plutôt de ton enfance à Belfosse. »

Elle opina. Il était rare qu'il s'ouvre autant à elle. Elle n'allait pas en demander davantage pour l'instant.

Elle passa donc le restant de la route à lui parler du port de Belfosse, de la plages de galets voisine où elle allait nager avec les autres enfants de son quartier, et des pâtisseries qu'ils dégustaient pour la fête des Fondateurs ou de la fête des enfants. Elle lui parla aussi de ses deux demi-frères, de leurs études, et du Laokass domestique qu'ils avaient eu pendant quelques années.

« Ton enfance semble avoir été heureuse. Pourquoi avoir voulu devenir assistante sociale ? » demanda Nodal'kan alors qu'il se garait dans le parking souterrain des bureaux.

« Mmmhhh, je ne sais pas trop. En fait, j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose pour les enfants. Peut-être que c'est juste l'envie que tous les gosses aient une enfance aussi heureuse que la mienne qui m'a poussés à faire tout ça? »

Le _wraith_ prit le temps de la dévisager quelques secondes puis, la paralysant un instant d'une terreur purement animale, il posa sa main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

« Voilà la véritable raison pourquoi les _wraiths_ auront toujours besoin des humains. Pas parce que vous êtes notre nourriture, mais parce que vous êtes capable du pire et surtout du meilleur. Comme de changer le monde, non par intérêt personnel, mais juste pour partager votre bonheur avec ceux qui n'ont pas la chance d'être aussi nantis que vous. »

Il lui ébouriffa encore un peu les cheveux avec un étrange sourire en coin, puis la laissant abasourdie dans son siège, se leva.

« Nos rapports ne vont pas s'écrire tous seuls. Allons-y. »

Évidemment, il avait raison. D'autant plus raison qu'une requête au juge demandait un dossier complet, avec toutes les pièces correctement répertoriées et étiquetées, une documentation des preuves photographiques parfaitement organisée, et une foule de formulaires complexes à remplir.

Même avec l'aide de Bel'lyn pour le classement et la relecture, ils n'eurent terminé que deux bonnes heures après le départ du dernier de leur collègue.

Finalement, avec un grondement satisfait, Nodal'kan put refermer le dossier informatique.

« Fini ! Il part demain à la première heure pour le bureau du juge des Affaires sociales. »

« Ouf, tant mieux ! » acquiesça-t-elle, s'effondrant à moitié sur le bureau avec une grimace alors que son dos ankylosé protestait.

Une longue main chitineuse se posa sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Mina ? » demanda doucement l'Irän dans son esprit.

« Ouais... j'ai juste mal au dos et faim... genre, super faim. »

Bel'lyn échangea un bref regard et sans doute quelques pensées avec Nodal'kan, qui se releva.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim. Allons manger. » siffla ce dernier.

Mina releva la tête, perplexe et un brin inquiète à la perspective d'un repas de _wraith_.

« Le gros insecte connaît une bonne adresse. Allons-y. Tu viens, Mina ? »

Elle hésita un instant, puis se releva. Elle avait vraiment faim, et aucun de ses collègues ne l'avait encore invitée à boire un verre... sauf Nodal'kan... le matin même.

« J'arrive. Faut juste que je passe aux toilettes. »

« Tsssh, les humains et leurs fluides... »


	7. Chapitre 6

La bonne adresse de Bel'lyn était un petit restaurant que rien ne distinguait vraiment des autres enseignes de la rue, pas tout à fait en centre-ville mais certainement pas assez excentrée pour pourvoir être qualifiée de périphérique.

Lorsque l'Irän poussa la porte, une clochette retentit et bientôt, un serveur en toge bleu nuit s'approcha pour s'enquérir de leur nombre et leur trouver une place.

Les cuisines étaient encore ouvertes, mais le coup de feu était déjà passé, et la plupart des clients encore présents et intéressés par de la nourriture solide en étaient au dessert.

Le serveur les conduisit à une table presque trop haute pour elle et Nodal'kan et presque trop basse pour Bel'lyn, autour de laquelle étaient disposés d'un côté un grand coussin plat pour l'Irän, et de l'autre deux chaises.

Tandis que l'insecte repliait soigneusement ses longues pattes sous lui, Mina grimpait laborieusement sur la chaise, sous le regard vaguement narquois du _wraith_ qui s'était juché sur la sienne comme un chat saute sur un point d'observation privilégié.

Le temps qu'elle se retrouve assise et à nouveau digne, le serveur était revenu avec quatre menus. Deux à la couverture de cuir verte, et deux du même bleu que son uniforme.

Il tendit à Mina un menu vert, un bleu à Bel'lyn, et les deux restants à Nodal'kan, qui d'un geste de la main refusa le vert pour ne prendre que le bleu.

Son dernier menu en main, le serveur les salua d'une courbette et se retira pour leur laisser le temps de choisir.

Après un instant d'appréhension à regarder ses compagnons de table étudiant soigneusement leur menu, Mina se décida à ouvrir le sien et à la consulter.

La carte était riche et colorée, tout en restant dans une gamme de prix tout à fait acceptable.

« Oh ! Ils ont des ocelles rouges façon Cargonne ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé ! Je vais prendre ça. Et un vin d'algue avec... mais je ne connais pas ceux qu'ils proposent. Je vais demander la recommandation du chef. »

Son exclamation avait attiré l'attention des deux énergivores, qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

« Des ocelles rouges ? » demanda Nodal'kan, un brin perplexe.

« Ce sont des vers tubulaires marins à peu près gros comme ça (elle écarta les mains d'une trentaine de centimètres) qui s'accrochent partout où il y a assez de soleil et de courant. Les alentours du port de Belfosse en sont pleins, mais les meilleurs sont récoltés dans les Récifs d'Or et immédiatement cuits à bord des bateaux dans de l'eau de mer bouillante. »

« Je suppose donc que « façon Cargonne » réfère à la manière de les préparer ? »

« Oui. Ils sont grillés sur des charbons, et nappé d'une sauce au piment et à la fleur gadrale, et généralement accompagnés d'une salade d'algues dogos ou de tranches d'aslop à l'huile. »

« La complexité de la cuisine humaine ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. » conclut le _wraith_ avec un sourire avant de retourner à son menu.

Bientôt Bel'lyn reposa le sien, tendant une main dans sa direction pour demander un contact télépathique.

« Tu as choisis ce que tu désirais, Mina ? »

« Oui et toi ? Je ne veux pas être insultante mais, heu... qu'est-ce que tu as commandé... Je veux dire... je n'ai jamais été dans un restaurant comme celui-ci... et, heu... Ça commande quoi, un Irän ? »

L'esprit de l'archiviste scintilla d'amusement.

« Un Irän commande de l'énergie, bien sûr. Tiens, regarde. » proposa-t-il, lui tendant le menu sans interrompre le contact léger de sa main sur son épaule.

Elle prit donc le menu bleu et l'ouvrir sur une pleine double page de photos d'hommes et de femmes presque tous souriants, sous lesquels s'étendaient de petites descriptions présentant leur caractère, leurs occupations et éventuellement un ou deux événements remarquables de leur existence.

« A douze enfants... A failli mourir de la fièvre bleue quand il était adolescent... A fait de la prison pour meurtre et violence... Aime passionnément cultiver des plantes... A quoi ça sert d'écrire tout ça ? »

« A se faire une idée de l'énergie qu'ils dégagent. (L'Irän désigna la photo d'une femme à la peau sombre et au visage rond.) Elle par exemple. Elle est agricultrice, elle aime le calme, le soleil et sa famille. Son énergie est sans doute paisible et lumineuse, mais aussi sauvage et franche. Et lui... (Il désigna un homme dont la moitié du visage semblait avoir été arrachée.) Vétéran de guerre, enfant, il a vu toute sa famille se faire massacrer par les _wraiths_. Son énergie et son âme doivent être assombries et aigries par toutes ces horreurs... Pauvre homme... Il n'a sans doute pas d'autre moyen de vivre dignement par lui-même que de faire ce métier... »

Le train de pensée de l'archiviste s'interrompit, noyé par une peine et une compassion immense pour l'homme. Tristesse qui se propagea à Mina, dont le cœur se serra.

« Mais qui voudrait s'imprégner de tant de malheur ? »

L'esprit de l'Irän se fit plus tranchant.

« Des _wraiths_ , bien entendu. Certains - beaucoup trop -, sous leurs abords civilisés, restent les monstres qu'ils ont toujours été, se repaissant avec joie du malheur des autres. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, qui étudiait toujours très attentivement son menu.

Quel genre de donneur allait-il choisir ?

« Oh... Tu as raison de te poser cette question, Mina... On apprend beaucoup en observant de quoi et comment les gens se nourrissent. »

Il y avait une sorte de défiance aigre dans l'esprit de l'Irän. Mina ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Elle était curieuse du choix de Nodal'kan, mais redoutait aussi de savoir.

Fort à propos, le serveur revint prendre les commandes, tendant sans une hésitation les mains en direction de Bel'lyn pour communiquer avec lui.

Sans lâcher Mina, l'irän lui répondit, transmettant l'image d'un jeune homme à l'air rieur en même temps à la jeune femme.

Sa commande passée, l'Irän relâcha le serveur qui se tourna vers Nodal'kan, lequel d'un ton autoritaire demanda l'humain numéro douze avant de lui rendre le menu. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle pour prendre sa commande de fruits de mer et lui conseiller un vin d'algue léger et un peu acidulé pour les accompagner.

Une fois tous les menus repris, l'homme les observa une seconde avec un sourire poli. « Ce sera tout ? »

Nodal'kan poussa un grondement bas, comme si quelque chose l'énervait.

« Non. Donnez-moi un échantillon du même plat qu'elle. »

« Avec plaisir, monsieur. Merci. »

L'homme reparti avec ses cartes, Mina, perplexe, se tourna vers son coéquipier.

« Je croyais que tu laissais la nourriture aux humains ? »

« Pas ce soir. » répliqua ce dernier d'un sifflement mauvais.

Bel'lyn, qui suivait la conversation depuis un petit coin de son esprit, rit doucement, son esprit scintillant d'amusement.

« Il aime surtout bien se donner un genre... » nota narquoisement l'Irän.

Mina sursauta lorsque le _wraith_ gronda, découvrant vaguement les dents à l'attention de l'archiviste.

Peut-être son échange télépathique avec Bel'lyn n'était-il pas si confidentiel que ça...

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Monsieur le gros dur peut entendre mes pensées si je le veux bien, mais pas les tiennes. Je ne le permettrai pas. Ton esprit n'a pas à être lu sans ton consentement, Mina. » la rassura Bel'lyn.

« Merci. »

« C'est normal, voyons ! »

Ils furent interrompus par le retour du serveur, qui amenait la bouteille de vin d'algue et deux verres.

Il en versa un verre à Mina, puis se tourna vers Nodal'kan. « Monsieur ? »

« Un fond. »

« Avec plaisir. » obtempéra l'homme, versant à peine un centimètre de liquide avant de poser délicatement le récipient devant lui.

L'homme attendit qu'ils aient tous deux goûté, avec de poursuivre.  
« Désirez-vous recevoir les donneurs avant ou après la nourriture ? »

Les deux télépathes échangèrent un regard, puis le _wraith_ répondit.

« Après. »

« Bien. Vos plats vont arriver sous peu. » salua-t-il avant de s'éclipser une fois de plus.

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, vous savez... » objecta la jeune femme, s'attirant un sifflement dédaigneux et une remarque sur la faiblesse de l'organisme humain du _wraith_ , et une tape amicale de l'Irän sur l'épaule.

« Nous préférerions que tu apprécies ton repas avant tout. La dernière chose que Nodal'kan et moi désirions est bien de te couper l'appétit en satisfaisant le nôtre. » expliqua gentiment Bel'lyn.

« Oh... heu... C'est très gentil... Merci ! » répondit-elle avec sincérité, prononçant le dernier mot tout haut, alors qu'un soulagement certain la traversait.

C'était définitivement une délicate attention, qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle, et bien qu'ayant appris la théorie à l'école, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de le vivre de si près.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les plats arrivaient, le sien avec une généreuse portion et celui d'Osal'kan avec à peine plus de deux bouchées dedans. C'était absolument un format dégustation.

Format dégustation qui, par sa taille, enlevait le principal intérêt des ocelles, à savoir le plaisir de les extirper de leur gangue calcaire, tâche déjà effectuée par le cuisinier qui avait artistiquement disposé deux rondelles de ver dans l'assiette du _wraith_ sur un nid de salade d'algue, le tout accompagné d'une unique tranche d'aslop.

Mina pour sa part avait trois vers entier, avec tube calcaire et corolle, accompagné de salade d'algue et d'une demi-douzaine de tranches des cucurbitacées longuement marinées dans l'huile, puis fraîchement grillées.

« Mmmh, ça sent bon ! »

Avec un soupir heureux, elle se tourna vers l'Irän, qui laissait poliment traîner une de ses grandes mains sur la table. A peine eut-elle effleuré les longs doigts chitineux, qu'elle se sentit basculer dans cet étrange état, moitié dans la réalité, moitié dans l'esprit de l'archiviste.

« Bon appétit, Mina. »

« Merci... Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on mange alors que... »

« Que je n'ai pas de bouche et ne peux pas manger ? Non, bien sûr. Cela te manque-t-il d'absorber de l'énergie vitale ? »

« Non ! Par tous les Ancêtres ! »

Bel'lyn rit.

« Exactement. J'apprécie l'instant et la compagnie. Et je serais ravi que tu me laisses partager tes sensations gustatives... mais mange sans crainte. »

Mina se sentit mieux.

« D'accord. Je partage volontiers ça avec toi. »  
« Merci. Je suis curieux. Je n'ai jamais vu ce plat. »

Elle sursauta un peu quand, étendant une patte sous la table, l'Irän vint effleurer sa cheville.

« Ce sera plus pratique pour communiquer. » expliqua-t-il dans son esprit.

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'il se retirait à la périphérie de sa conscience, présence tangible mais discrète.

Le ventre gargouillant, elle se tourne vers le _wraith_ pour lui souhaiter bon appétit, seulement pour le trouver, une rondelle de ver entre les griffes et les arcades sourcilières froncées, très occupé à détailler l'aliment d'un œil critique.

« Heu... un problème ? »

« Aucun. » gronda-t-il en lâchant le morceau de chair dans son assiette.

« OK... super... Bon appétit alors... »

« Oui... bon appétit. »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Mina commença son repas, goûtant une tranche d'aslop et un peu de salade avant de s'attaquer à la salissante tâche d'extraire un ver de son tube.

La chair ferme et caoutchouteuse de l'animal lui résista juste comme il fallait pour qu'une vague de bonheur la traverse lorsque enfin, avec un petit « plop » satisfaisant, le ver fut arraché à sa gangue.

Mettant de côté dans l'assiette prévue à cet effet le tube de calcaire, elle mordit avec enthousiasme dans son ver, avant de le reposer lentement dans son assiette, soudain coupée dans son élan par les regards très attentifs qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Quoi ? J'ai de l'algue sur le menton ? »

« Non. Je me demande juste si cette chose est... réellement comestible. » persifla Nodal'kan.

Mina déglutit sa bouchée à moitié mâchée.

« C'est non seulement comestible, mais délicieux. Goûte ! » riposta-t-elle, attrapant la fourchette du _wraith_ pour piquer une de ses rondelles de vers et la lui agiter sous le nez, ce qui le fit reculer avec une moue de félin outré.

Dans un coin de son esprit, le rire scintillant de Bel'lyn retentit.

D'un geste sec, Nodal'kan lui arracha la fourchette des mains.

« Je ne suis pas une larve qui a besoin d'être nourrie ! »

L'air grognon, il enfourna sa bouchée, mastiquant avec peine la chair caoutchouteuse.

« Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. » conclut-il, presque dédaigneux.

Un peu attristée par le manque d'enthousiasme de son coéquipier pour un des plats de son enfance, Mina se concentra sur son repas, jusqu'à ce que, d'une poussée mentale, Bel'lyn ne lui sorte le nez de son assiette.

« Regarde. »

Un peu perplexe, elle releva la tête, cherchant ce qui pouvait avoir attiré l'attention de l'Irän. L'archiviste lui fit signe de regarder à sa gauche.

Sans qu'elle le remarque, le _wraith_ avait de toute évidence goûté l'aslop et mangé toutes les algues, et il mâchonnait à présent avec application sa seconde rondelle de ver.

Se sentant soudain observé, il se figea.

« Je vais payer ces choses. Autant les consommer. » siffla-t-il, hargneux.

Mina ne put retenir son sourire, alors qu'elle retournait à ses propres vers.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, longtemps après Nodal'kan et sa portion toute symbolique, le serveur vint reprendre les assiettes et s'enquérir de leur satisfaction.

« Désirez-vous un dessert ? » demanda-t-il, les mains pleines des plats débarrassés.

« Non, je vais juste finir mon vin, merci. » répondit Mina, se rappelant soudain que si elle avait mangé, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Bien. Désirez-vous que les donneurs viennent maintenant ? » s'enquit-il ensuite à l'attention des deux énergivores qui acquiescèrent.

Le serveur les salua d'un geste de la tête, puis repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, passées à discuter de tout et de rien avec Bel'lyn, définitivement plus loquace que Nodal'kan, les deux donneurs commandés s'approchèrent. Mina reconnut le jeune homme au sourire éclatant de Bel'lyn, et à côté de lui, une femme à l'air rêveur, presque absent.

« Je suis Omar, et voici Litanie. Qui est pour qui ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en découvrant presque trop de dents pour que ce soit humainement possible.

« J'ai commandé la femelle. » nota prosaïquement le _wraith_.

Avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste, Omar poussa sa collègue vers ce dernier, la tirant avec un sursaut de sa rêverie, avant de se diriger vers Bel'lyn, acceptant sans crainte la main tendue de l'Irän pour une communication télépathique.

« Omar est d'accord que tu observes son don depuis mon esprit, si tu le désires. » souffla doucement Bel'lyn à Mina.

« Heu... je... »  
« Tu m'as laissé partager les sensations de ton repas. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

« Vu comme ça... d'accord. Il ne va pas souffrir ? »  
« Pas le moins du monde, tu as ma parole. »

Elle opina, jetant au travers des brumes de la télépathie un regard inquiet à son coéquipier, qui sans s'embarrasser de politesse inutile était déjà, les yeux fermés, en train de savourer l'énergie de la jeune femme – laquelle, les mains tendues au-dessus des siennes, immobile et concentrée, avait quelque chose de marmoréen.

Si elle se souvenait bien du menu, il n'était rien arrivé d'horrible à cette femme. Nodal'kan ne faisait pas partie des _wraiths_ aimant se repaître de la souffrance des autres. Elle s'en sentit soulagée, même si une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffla que si c'était un prédateur sadique, il serait resté soldat, et ne serait jamais devenu inspecteur des services d'aide à l'enfance.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un étrange afflux d'euphorie qui n'était pas la sienne et, après un instant de panique, elle comprit que cette émotion était celle d'Omar qui, aussi concentré que sa collègue, partageait son énergie - et avec elle une partie de son âme et de ses émotions - avec Bel'lyn. Celui-ci, sans aucune retenue, la laissait accéder à tout cela depuis son esprit.

C'était étrange, intime à sa façon. Elle se sentait un peu comme un voyeur, d'assister à ce rituel presque sacré, sans y prendre part en aucune façon.

« Chaque don est un partage intime, c'est vrai... mais c'est un savoir qu'il est bon de propager. Après tout, c'est un des piliers de notre empire, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra Bel'lyn dans son esprit.

Elle sourit. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Un souvenir lui revint.

Une sortie scolaire, alors qu'elle était encore adolescente et n'avait pas fini l'école obligatoire. Ils avaient visité le grand temple des unions de Belfosse. Une cathédrale de pierre et de lumière, dont le maître autel était dominé par un immense orgue de cristal, et entouré sur trois côtés par les pieds des gigantesques statues des fondateurs.

Leur professeur leur avait fait monter les trois marches menant à l'estrade et passer sous les mains jointes du titanesque _wraith_ au visage indéfinissable et de l'humaine aux traits tout aussi indistincts, se faisant face sous les mains levées d'un Irän plus gigantesque encore qui semblait, par ce geste, les bénir.

Elle s'était dévissé le cou alors qu'ils avançaient entre les quatre longues pattes de l'insecte et sous son massif abdomen de marbre, avant d'arriver devant l'orgue, qu'ils avaient longé pour rejoindre une travée latérale.

C'était sous les mains et les regards de ces colosses de pierres et de milliers de leurs semblables dans toute la galaxie - et même au-delà - qu'étaient célébrés tous les moments importants de la vie des Ouman'shii. Naissance, mariage, union, mort. Aucun rite, aucun moment ne leur échappait.

Le don d'énergie vitale, et avec, le partage de l'Esprit et de l'âme. Pas un des piliers de son peuple, mais sa pierre fondatrice. Ce dont tout était parti.

Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de n'avoir jamais fait les démarches pour s'inscrire dans une maison du don. Pour participer davantage.

Une pensée apaisante l'effleura.

« Chacun participe différemment à notre but à tous. En étant citoyenne, tu sers déjà l'empire plus que ne le feront jamais la plupart d'entre nous. » nota Bel'lyn, alors que d'un geste gracieux de la tête, il remerciait son donneur - qui lui rendit son salut avec un large sourire.

« Mais je pourrais le faire. »

« C'est vrai, mais rien ne t'y oblige, Mina. Il ne faut pas t'en sentir obligée. Vraiment. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain, et je ne doute pas que Nodal'kan serait d'accord avec moi. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Demandons-lui. »

« No... »

Trop tard. Le _wraith_ , qui avait aussi fini son repas, se retourna vers elle, la transperçant de son regard, et Mina se sentit virer à la pivoine.

« Je suis d'accord avec le gros insecte. » lâcha le _wraith_ avant de se retourner vers sa donneuse, qui l'air encore plus rêveuse qu'avant, attendait qu'il la salue pour s'éclipser avec son collègue qui avait attendu aussi.

D'un geste de la tête, il la congédia, et le regard toujours aussi perçant, se retourna vers Mina.  
« Bel'lyn vient de me dire que tu n'as jamais assisté à un don. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? »

« Heu... »

« Ça va ? » insista-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Oui... oui, tout va bien. »

Il la détailla encore une ou deux secondes, puis sembla satisfait.

« Bien. Je crois que je vais reprendre un peu de ce vin... pour t'aider à le finir avant demain. »


	8. Chapitre 7

La vie avait repris. Normale. Plus personne ne remettait en question la légitimité de Mina au sein du service. Memeht avait cessé de la traiter comme une stagiaire, et elle commençait à avoir ses propres dossiers. Techniquement, il s'agissait toujours de dossiers en commun avec Nodal'kan, mais sur certaines affaires, il lui laissait toute la place, se contentant des tâches subalternes qu'elle prenait en charge sur ses dossiers à lui. Ça marchait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait ainsi pas l'impression d'être son assistante, mais ils ne se marchaient que rarement sur les pieds.

C'est dans ce contexte que Mina découvrit ce que ses collègues appelaient affectueusement « la saison des orphelinats ». Chaque année, pendant plusieurs mois, la même routine revenait alors que leurs agendas se remplissaient d'inspections dans les innombrables orphelinats et maisons d'accueil de leur secteur d'Oumana. Trois-cent dix-huit points à vérifier dans chaque institution, allant de la qualité des repas servis aux enfant à l'épaisseur minimale de leurs matelas, ou aux normes des barrières entourant l'obligatoire cour de jeu. Il était rare que tous les points soient remplis, mais tous n'avaient pas la même importance. Il était évident que des locaux insalubres étaient bien plus délétères qu'une barrière trop basse de dix centimètres, ou que des gonds un peu rouillés et grinçants.

Il y avait aussi une part non négligeable accordée au ressenti des inspecteurs et Mina en était ravie, car entre les institutions flambant neuves et parfaitement aux normes, mais traitant les enfants à leur charge comme du bétail à élever pour faire du profit, et les petits orphelinats privés fondés par des âmes dévouées et faisant des merveilles avec des moyens dérisoires, Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer les seconds aux premiers. Après tout, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment était le bien-être des enfants. Et ça, c'était bien le seul critère que la liste en trois-cent dix-huit points ne pouvait quantifier.

Ils avaient enchaîné trois visites ce jour-là. Une visite conjointe à trois autres inspecteurs dans un des plus grands orphelinats de l'empire. Un immense centre, presque un village, abritant plus de trois mille enfants et un bon millier d'employés pour veiller sur eux, les éduquer, les soigner, et en faire de futurs membres productifs de la société.

Quelques problèmes mineurs, mais rien de suffisamment grave pour justifier une seconde visite. Ils avaient simplement notifié les manquements à la direction et étaient partis. Ils avaient ensuite mis le cap sur un orphelinat de campagne, visité quelques semaines plus tôt, et dont les nombreux manquements justifiaient largement un suivi plus strict. Trop d'enfants, pas assez de personnel, qui plus est un personnel insuffisamment formé. Plusieurs installations dangereuses non sécurisées, et du matériel scolaire désuet. Ils avaient vérifié les points litigieux avec soin. Tout n'avait pas encore été corrigé, mais la direction avait pu leur présenter des preuves de commandes de nouveaux livres, ou d'annonces pour du personnel supplémentaire. Ils avaient donc donné leurs recommandations et annoncé une troisième visite dans les semaines à venir, surprise cette fois.

Enfin, ils avaient terminé avec ce que Mina ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de mission de rêve. Un orphelinat si petit qu'il n'en méritait pas vraiment le nom, tenant davantage de la famille d'accueil que du centre pour mineurs, et qui, avec sa grande maison aux chambranles gravés, son jardin plein de fleurs, ses dessins d'enfants affichés partout sur les murs et ses chambres pleines de rires et de cris de joie était un plaisir à voir. L'ensemble ne remplissait avec peine que la moitié des points de la liste, mais qu'importait ? Aucun des huit pensionnaires ne désirait partir ou être adopté. C'était leur maison. Leur famille. Ils y étaient aimés, écoutés et respectés dans toute leur merveilleuse individualité, et le couple gérant l'endroit les traitait tous, du plus petit au plus grand, comme leurs propres enfants. Il leur avait suffi d'un coup d'œil pour se concerter. Qui se soucie d'une cour et de barrières, quand on a un immense jardin et une forêt plus immense encore pour se dépenser ? Qui se soucie de garde-fous et de hauteurs de fenêtres quand tout est de plain-pied et dans un quartier paisible ? Ils avaient rapidement validé l'établissement, mais étaient restés un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, parce qu'ils avaient été invités à prendre le goûter avec les enfants, et qu'à peine leur compote avalée, ces derniers les avaient embarqués dans leurs jeux.

Mina s'était laissé convaincre de disputer une partie de balle mordeuse, et elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait plus l'endurance de ses douze ans. Essoufflée et suante, elle déclara forfait, sous les rires moqueurs des enfants qui se lancèrent très vite dans une revanche.

Face à l'absence éclatante de son coéquipier, elle se mit à sa recherche, et le trouva bientôt, assis dans le verger sous un arbre en fleurs, prenant un thé des plus imaginaires avec une des plus jeunes pensionnaires qui, l'air ravi d'avoir un hôte si auguste, babillait sur un royaume et ses sujets en guimauve.

« Ah, Nodal'kan ! »

Avec une révérence élégante et des excuses tout aussi délicates, le _wraith_ se releva, attentif à ne pas faire tomber les petites fleurs jaunes piquées dans ses cheveux, et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle le détailla, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. A en juger par les tresses irrégulières - nouées par des rubans d'un crème jurant avec le blanc argenté de sa chevelure - et les fleurs, le _wraith_ avait laissé l'enfant le coiffer. Levant un sourcil, elle fit un geste interrogateur en direction de la petite qui les observait, sirotant toujours son thé imaginaire.

Avec un sourire charmeur et une ravissante courbette à l'égard de cette dernière, il lui répondit :

« La princesse Espoir ici présente a eu l'incommensurable bonté de m'inviter à partager son exquis thé de l'après-midi et de me faire l'honneur de quelques conseils de coiffure. Qui suis-je pour refuser ? »

L'enfant, flattée, rit tout en rougissant de la plus adorable des manières, tandis que Mina, qui pensait commencer à connaître son coéquipier, remettait toutes ses certitudes en question.

D'où lui venait cette douceur et cette patience ? Pourquoi en faire montre maintenant alors qu'il se contentait d'habitude d'être froid et pratique, lui laissant tout le travail de « communication » ?

Pourquoi ? Comment ? D'où ?

« Mina, tu désires me parler, ou tu es juste venue interrompre le thé princier sans raison ? »

« Hein... heu... non, mais il est bientôt dix-huit heures. Je venais voir si on y allait bientôt ou pas... »

« Dix-huit heures, déjà ! (Avec emphase, le _wraith_ fit volte-face.) Pardonnez-moi, très noble princesse, mais mon devoir m'appelle. Votre thé est des plus exquis, et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant pour cette sublime coiffure. Puissiez-vous brillez dans le firmament des grandes souveraines pour toujours. »

La fillette rit de plus belle, et dans un élan de spontanéité enfantine, se releva pour courir vers le _wraith_ avec l'intention évidente de lui faire un câlin. Avec une fluidité qui n'avait rien d'humain, se dernier s'agenouilla pour la recevoir dans ses bras et l'y serrer avec douceur.

« Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, belle princesse Espoir. »

« Au revoir, Nodal ! Au revoir, Mina ! »

Mina salua l'enfant de la main, tandis que le prédateur se relevait. Le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde, et ils étaient de retour dans leur véhicule.

Un sourire en coin, Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le _wraith_ qui, une fois certain que la petite ne risquait pas de le voir, s'attela avec un soin maniaque à la tâche de se recoiffer de manière plus conventionnelle.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par gronder.

« Oh, rien ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi gentil. »

« Je ne suis pas gentil. Je fais mon travail. »

« Mais bien sûr. Ton travail, c'est de prendre du thé imaginaire avec des coiffeuses en herbe. »

« C'est n'est pas une coiffeuse en herbe, mais une future princesse. » répliqua froidement le _wraith_.

« C'est une orpheline de guerre et tu te rends compte que toutes les petites filles jouent à être princesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cette larve prend les choses très au sérieux. Je ne vois aucunement en quoi ses origines devraient la décourager. Elle fait déjà montre de prédispositions dans le domaine. »

Mina soupira, perdue.

« Princesse n'est pas un métier, Nodal'kan. »  
« Bien sûr que si. C'est un métier complexe et qui n'est pas accessible à tous, mais c'est un métier. »

« Non... enfin... oui, en un sens. Mais il faut naître de sang royal pour être princesse... ou prince. » bafouilla-t-elle, de plus en plus perdue par l'assurance tranquille de son partenaire.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Et ce genre de titre se gagne aussi par des mariages ou par le mérite, il me semble. »

« C'est vrai, mais c'est la gosse de deux adorateurs qui se sont fait tuer lors de la conquête de leur ruche. Comment pourrait-elle finir princesse avec des origines pareilles ? »

Nodal'kan haussa les épaules.  
« Notre toute-puissante impératrice est elle-même une orpheline de guerre. Si Ilinka, toute grandiose soit-elle, a pu devenir notre magnifique souveraine à tous malgré ses origines, pourquoi cette larve ne pourrait-elle devenir princesse, si tel est son désir ? »

Faisant la moue, Mina chercha à objecter. En vain.

« OK. Je ne trouve rien à objecter. »

Un grondement satisfait lui répondit.

« Ai-je encore des fleurs dans les cheveux ? »

« Oui. Une juste là... attends, ne bouge pas... voilà. C'est tout bon. »

Elle lui tendit la fleur, qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de démarrer.

« Alors rentrons, nous avons encore des rapports à faire. »

.

La saison des orphelinats fut interrompue, assez grossièrement d'ailleurs, par un capitaine de police venu exiger la totale collaboration du service pour une opération conjointe. Aussi rustre que soit l'homme, ils l'avaient tous aidé sans protester : et pour cause, le lieutenant Carelle et ses hommes enquêtaient depuis des mois sur une filière de contrefaçon de technologie terrienne. Rien de tout cela ne concernait les services de l'enfance. Ce qui les concernait en revanche, c'étaient les quelque cent-cinquante jeunes _wraiths_ , frauduleusement adoptés, volés, voire même kidnappés aux quatre coins de l'empire afin de servir de main-d'œuvre gratuite et quasi increvable dans les usines illégales.

Mina avait entendu parler de telles usines durant sa formation. C'était, avec le système traditionnel d'éducation des _wraiths_ , la principale raison du classement des enfants de cette race dans la catégorie « population fragile à haut risque d'abus » par tous les services sociaux de l'empire.

Le lieutenant Carelle était déjà venu deux fois dans leurs locaux pour organiser sa grande descente de police simultanée sur tous les hangars et toutes les usines du cartel. Cette fois, ils étaient à quelques heures de l'opération, et c'étaient eux qui se déplaçaient jusqu'au grand commissariat central d'Oumana.

Avant, ils avaient eu des images extérieures des lieux, et une présentation orale de la situation. Cette fois, quelqu'un avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans une des usines pour prendre des photos. Mina avait dû se plaquer les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper une petite exclamation choquée. Nodal'kan avait presque arraché l'accoudoir de son siège tant il le serrait fort.

Sur les photos et la vidéo, une trentaine d'enfants _wraiths_ , tous trop jeunes pour avoir amorcé leur transition, étaient enchaînés comme des bêtes à des postes de travail décatis, sur lesquels ils assemblaient en silence des ordinateurs contrefaits. Les enfants étaient faméliques, couverts de traces de coups et de violences, et leurs regards d'or ne cessaient de revenir avec terreur au contremaître humain qui, cravache en main et pistolet à la ceinture, les surveillait.

L'horreur se répétait dans quatre autres ateliers similaires, et le temps que le briefing soit terminé, ils étaient tous remontés à bloc. Il fallait sauver ces enfants, et vite !

En plus de la vingtaine d'assistants sociaux qu'ils étaient, c'était plus d'une centaine de policiers qui allait participer à l'opération. Avec une bonne dizaine de sites différents à saisir simultanément, ce n'était pas de trop. A priori, les enfants ne se trouvaient que dans les cinq usines, c'était donc là que les inspecteurs des services d'aide à l'enfance iraient. Memeht et Bel'lyn restant au commissariat en renfort, et pour la coordination avec les différents centres d'accueil de la capitale, prévenus de l'arrivée imminente de jeunes _wraiths_ sans doute traumatisés et en grand besoin d'attentions particulières.

Mina et Nodal'kan, avec Veri-Jaspe, se virent confier l'usine numéro quatre, au cœur de ce que les locaux appelaient « la cité des ombres ». Presque une zone de non-droit, à seulement quelques kilomètres du centre-ville de la puissante et rayonnante capitale impériale. Si le quartier inquiétait déjà Mina, se voir confier un gilet pare-balles et un casque acheva de la terrifier. Ils risquaient vraiment de se faire tirer dessus. Avec un grondement agacé, Nodal'kan refusa le gilet mais finit par accepter le casque.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir vraiment l'air terrorisé, lorsque le _wraith_ se tourna vers elle, pencha la tête de côté, interloqué, puis lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Écoute ce que disent les inspecteurs et reste derrière eux, et tout devrait bien se passer. »

Elle opina.

« Reste aussi derrière moi. Quelques tirs ne m'effraient pas. »

Nouveau hochement de tête. « Tu n'as pas peur, toi ? »

« Non. Ces policiers sont compétents, et j'ai vécu des situations plus dangereuses. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter en l'état de mes connaissances, et toi non plus. »

« D'accord. »

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans sa tranquille assertion. Mina décida de s'accrocher à ça. Et de rester cachée derrière lui et les policiers.

Le sergent dirigeant la descente sur l'usine numéro quatre vint s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts, et ils embarquèrent tous dans un grand fourgon de police.

Neuf policiers et trois inspecteurs des services sociaux. En comparaison de la vaste salle de briefing pleine à ras-bord d'avant, cela semblait dérisoire.

Mina se retint de gémir. Il était trop tard pour reculer, et elle ne le pouvait de toute manière pas. Pas après avoir vu les images de ces gosses réduits en esclavage.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. A peine vingt minutes. Et pourtant, il sembla durer une éternité. En plus de leur équipe, deux autres unités dans deux autres fourgons allaient se déployer dans le même quartier. Et pour leur éviter une attaque - pas particulièrement inattendue - dans le dos de la part des cartels dominant la zone, ils étaient escortés de quatre véhicules de l'armée, dont le rôle ne serait que de veiller à ce que personne ne se mêle de quelque façon que ce soit à l'opération de police.

Une partie du convoi les quitta à un carrefour, et une autre quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Plus escortés que par un seul véhicule de l'armée, ils poursuivirent jusqu'à leur destination : un bâtiment décati absolument identique à ses voisins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle, ils étaient censés rester dans le fourgon. Ce plan convenait parfaitement à Mina, moins à Nodal'kan semblait-il, alors qu'il grondait tout bas, l'air d'un chien excité par la chasse. Il ne bougea néanmoins pas d'un millimètre lorsque les policiers sortirent et, l'arme au poing, se lancèrent à l'assaut de l'usine illégale.

Il y eut quelques cris, des exclamations lointaines, puis des bruits de tirs de blaster. Nodal'kan fit mine de s'élancer puis, avec un sifflement frustré, se rassit. Encore quelques cris, davantage de tirs, d'armes à munitions cette fois, un bref silence, un tir unique et une longue plainte de souffrance. Cette fois, le _wraith_ s'élança.

« Nodal'kan, non ! Attends ! On est censés attendre le feu vert ! »

Mina avait beau s'époumoner, il ne l'écoutait pas. Après une hésitation, et sans un regard pour leur collègue qui attendait toujours l'ordre de la police, elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Il ne pouvait pas se jeter dans un guêpier pareil tout seul et désarmé !

Le _wraith_ marchait si vite qu'elle dut courir pour le rattraper. Et marcher très vite, pour rester juste derrière lui.

« Nodal'kan ! On doit attendre le feu vert ! »

« C'était la voix d'une larve ! Je ne vais pas rester ici alors que les petits se font tirer dessus ! »

Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle lui rentra dedans, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, Mina. Je peux gérer la situation seul. »

Elle le fixa. Il pouvait gérer la situation seul ? Seul, vraiment ?! Qui était-il pour se croire capable de gérer les Ancêtres savaient combien de criminels armés jusqu'aux dents et le champ de bataille qu'était de toute évidence ce bâtiment ? Pas question qu'elle le laisse se faire tuer là-dedans sans rien faire.

« Je suis ta coéquipière, je viens. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais Mina crut discerner l'ombre d'un sourire sous son casque. Il se remit en route, alors qu'un nouvel et terrifiant échange de tirs éclatait à l'intérieur.

Nodal'kan poussa prudemment la porte, découvrant un couloir crasseux, sur le sol duquel traînaient des déchets - cartons vides, matériel d'expédition et autre paille d'emballage, en plus de quelques autres choses que Mina préférait ne pas examiner de trop près.

Terrifiée et ignorant tout des procédures pour ce genre d'opération, elle resta prudemment derrière son partenaire, observant le moindre de ses gestes et tâchant de l'imiter alors que, se ramassant à moitié, il frôlait les murs, silencieux comme une ombre, sa main revenant régulièrement et inconsciemment vers sa hanche.

Ils traversèrent ainsi le couloir, examinant rapidement les trois pièces desservies, dont une - un genre de salle de stockage - arborait un sol tâché de sang d'un écarlate encore frais, qui se transformait en discrète pluie de gouttes se poursuivant dans le couloir.

Nodal'kan fronça les sourcils à la vue du sang, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les policiers n'ont que des armes assommantes, mais tu vois ces éclaboussures de sang sur les caisses ? C'est une blessure par arme à projectiles qui a fait ça... »

« Tu penses qu'un des policiers est blessé ? »

« Possible, mais il y a beaucoup de sang, et personne n'est ressorti. Pourquoi avoir continué s'il était blessé ? »

Elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner, alors elle haussa les épaules. Après trois secondes de réflexion supplémentaire, le _wraith_ se remit en route.

De l'extérieur, le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air si grand : mais en vérité, c'était un labyrinthe de pièces et de locaux répartis sur trois étages et séparés de manière souvent illogique au gré des diverses occupations de ses locataires légaux – ou, plus récemment, illégaux.

Après avoir progressé dans un silence étouffant, Mina ravala à grand-peine un hurlement de terreur alors qu'un nouvel échange de tirs retentissait à l'étage. Nodal'kan ne broncha même pas et poursuivit sa route. Ils finirent, uniquement grâce au sens de l'orientation du _wraith -_ Mina étant trop effrayée pour faire plus que le suivre - par trouver l'atelier où étaient détenus les enfants.

Tirant sur leurs chaînes autant que possible, les jeunes _wraiths_ terrorisés s'étaient cachés de leur mieux sous les établis, attendant dans un silence de mort que tout se termine.

Ignorant les larves, Nodal'kan se précipita vers la porte de gauche afin de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait derrière, avant de faire pareil à droite. Mina n'eut pas autant de considération, et allant d'un enfant à l'autre, elle tenta de les rassurer. Sans grand succès, les petits _wraiths_ semblant être absolument terrifiés par sa simple présence.

« Il n'y a personne pour l'instant. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il été blessé, larves? » gronda Nodal'kan, passant rapidement les gosses en revue.

Quelques hochements de tête négatifs lui répondirent. L'alien gronda, mauvais, et les petits se recroquevillèrent encore plus.

« Est-ce que vous êtes tous là, où il y a d'autres enfants ailleurs ? » demanda Mina de sa voix la plus rassurante possible.

Un des enfants désigna d'une main tremblante la porte de droite.

« Merci, mon cœur. Tu pourrais me dire combien d'autres enfants il y a ici ? »

Le jeune _wraith_ ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux, effrayé.

Nodal'kan la tira par la sangle de son gilet pare-balles.

« Il ne sait sans doute pas encore parler. Allons-y. »

« Mais on doit les sortir de là ! »

« Non. Ils ne sont pas blessés. Nous cherchons une larve blessée. C'est elle la priorité. »

Il avait raison, évidemment. Elle le suivit sans protester davantage.

Après de longues minutes d'exploration silencieuse, ils découvrirent un escalier s'enfonçant sous terre, et dans l'obscurité du souterrain, de vagues gémissements pitoyables.

Mina faillit se précipiter en avant. Nodal'kan avait eu raison, il y avait bien un enfant blessé ! Mais le _wraith_ la retint fermement, et un doigt sur les lèvres, lui fit signe de le suivre en silence, alors qu'il descendait les marches avec son éternelle prudence.

Il n'avait pas atteint la moitié des escaliers que, dans un claquement assourdissant, une balle venait déchirer son flanc. Mina hurla. Nodal'kan aussi, mais pas de peur. De rage et de douleur. La seconde d'après, il était en bas, ayant bondit comme un fauve enragé pour se jeter dans l'obscurité. Il y eut un cri de terreur tout à fait humain, quelques bruits de luttes, et un homme jaillit des ombres, percutant le plafond avant de retomber mollement au sol, lancé comme une poupée de chiffon par une catapulte, par un Nodal'kan méconnaissable, terrifiant dans sa violence froide et parfaitement maîtrisée et qui, un grondement mauvais, se pencha au-dessus de lui. Pendant un instant atroce, Mina fut persuadée qu'il allait le vider de son énergie vitale, puis l'instant passa et, certain que l'homme ne se relèverait pas tout de suite, Nodal'kan lui arracha son arme, la jeta au loin, et s'enfonça à nouveau dans les ombres du couloir de pierre.

Sortant sa lampe-torche, Mina le suivit, presque en état de choc. Choc qu'elle oublia complètement lorsqu'elle découvrit, avachi contre le mur, un petit _wraith_ de huit ou dix ans, le teint crayeux et la respiration hachée, les mains pleines de sang, qui essayait en vain d'empêcher le liquide verdâtre de s'échapper d'une plaie par balle à sa cuisse.

« Par les Ancêtres ! Il y a tellement de sang ! Oh, par les Ancêtres ! »

A présent, elle paniquait, mais pour de tout autres raisons. Ne sachant trop que faire, Mina s'agenouilla à côté de l'enfant, agitant les mains en tout sens, voulant aider le petit, ne sachant comment faire.

Nodal'kan s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de l'enfant. Mina étouffa un cri alors qu'il plaquait brutalement sa main sur le torse de l'enfant qui, après quelques secondes, reprit quelques couleurs.

« Ta ceinture ! » siffla le _wraith_.

« Hein ? »

« Donne-moi ta ceinture ! »

Elle obéit, se débattant un peu avec le bout de cuir, qu'elle lui tendit.

A gestes précis, il fit un garrot à l'enfant.

« On ne peut pas faire plus ici. Tu peux le porter, Mina ? »

Elle opina. Il ne devait pas peser plus de trente kilos. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« On va te sortir de là. Je vais te porter. Tu vas passer tes mains autour de mon cou. D'accord ? »

L'enfant opina, et elle le prit aussi doucement que possible dans ses bras, ce qui n'empêcha pas le petit de gémir de douleur.

Nodal'kan l'aida à se relever puis, certain qu'elle tenait bon et qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'enfant, il repartit en tête. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le chemin, il ne leur fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes pour retrouver la sortie. A peine plus pour rejoindre le fourgon et y allonger l'enfant.

Veri-Jaspe, qui les avaient attendu, l'air inquiet, se précipita à leur rencontre, ouvrant la porte arrière et dépliant une des couvertures emmenées expressément pour les enfants afin qu'elle puisse y déposer le petit.

« J'appelle les urgences ! » indiqua-t-il, alors qu'avec Nodal'kan, elle tentait d'installer le jeune _wraith_ aussi confortablement que possible.

« Annonce une plaie par balle sur un mineur non-régénérant, avec probable atteinte de l'artère fémorale. » siffla Nodal'kan.

Veri-Jaspe s'empressa de transmettre ses indications.

Deux minutes trente-deux secondes plus tard, une navette ambulance se posait à côté du fourgon et les secouristes prenaient l'enfant en charge.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, elle redécollait. L'enfant avait besoin d'une chirurgie de toute urgence. Avant de partir, un des urgentistes leur avait remis un papier avec un numéro identifiant pour pouvoir retrouver le petit plus tard, et leur avait dit qu'ils avaient appelé juste à temps. A deux minutes près, le malheureux était mort.  
Le silence retomba sur la fourgonnette.

« Deux minutes... A deux minutes près, il était mort. » marmonna-t-elle, incrédule.

Un grondement neutre lui répondit.

« Tu l'as sauvé. Tu t'en rends compte, hein ? » poursuivit-elle.

Le _wraith_ vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le bord du fourgon.

« Je m'en rends compte. »

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? »  
« Je l'espère. »

Elle opina.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »  
« On attend le feu vert de la police. »

Elle acquiesça. Soudain, l'adrénaline refluait, et elle se sentait vidée. Avec une hésitation, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du _wraith_ \- qui ne broncha pas.

Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

Le monde s'effaça dans une obscurité anxieuse.


	9. Chapitre 8

**J'avais prévu du wraith badass. Je n'en ai pas eu. Une fois encore, les personnages ont décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête.**

 **Bonne lecture et bon début de vacances pour ceux qui suivent un calendrier scolaire!**

* * *

Mina fut doucement secouée par Nodal'kan après un temps totalement indéfini - qui s'avéra n'être que onze minutes. Un officier de police était venu les chercher. Ils n'avaient pas encore nettoyé tout le bâtiment, mais avait sécurisé la zone de l'atelier, et ils pouvaient donc commencer à évacuer les enfants. Avec le grognement agacé de quelqu'un qui a déjà trop attendu, Nodal'kan ramassa les deux coupe-boulons qu'ils avaient emprunté à la police. Une usine illégale pleine de contrebandiers n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour jouer les apprentis serruriers sur les entraves des enfants. Ils allaient couper les chaînes et sortir les gosses de là. Ensuite, ils appelleraient un professionnel pour leur retirer ces horreurs. Chaque chose en son temps.

Ils avaient déjà discuté de leur côté de qui ferait quoi. Veri-Jaspe et Nodal'kan allaient s'occuper des entraves pendant que Mina réunirait les enfants. Ils les escorteraient ensuite tous dehors en une fois. De retour au fourgon, ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'opération de police pour les évacuer en toute sécurité. Sur le papier, tout était simple.

Sur le papier, tout était toujours simple. Mais Mina commençait à avoir assez d'expérience pour savoir que la réalité n'est pas de papier.

Elle emboîta le pas aux deux mâles, étrangement calme. La peur qui lui avait tordu les entrailles plus tôt avait disparu. Ils avaient une mission.

Les enfants _wraiths_ étaient toujours au même endroit - comme s'ils pouvaient bouger ! Mina se surprit à sourire de sa propre bêtise, puis l'atroce réalité de ces gamins enchaînés à des postes de travail effaça son sourire.

Nodal'kan tendit un des coupe-boulons à leur collègue puis, l'autre sur l'épaule, il se planta devant les petits, immobile et irradiant une autorité paisible mais absolue qui cloua également Mina sur place. Contrairement aux jeunes _wraiths_ , elle ne pouvait entendre ses propos télépathiques, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour en deviner le contenu. C'était à la fois une déclaration d'autorité et une réassurance. Ils étaient en sécurité à présent.

Puis d'un signe de tête, il répondit à la question muette de Veri-Jaspe, et alors que les policiers qui les encadraient validaient la sécurité des différentes entrées de la pièce, ils se mirent au travail.

Il ne leur fallut guère plus de deux ou trois minutes pour libérer la douzaine de gamins, mais Mina l'aurait juré, ces minutes durèrent des heures pour tous les êtres présents. Finalement, l'ultime chaîne tomba avec un cliquetis sinistre, et Veri-Jaspe poussa doucement le dernier enfant vers le reste du groupe qu'elle avait, tel un chien de troupeau, réuni en un cercle compact non loin de la sortie. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Écoutez, les enfants. On va sortir. Restez bien groupés et faites ce qu'on vous dit. On va marcher tous ensemble jusqu'au fourgon, où des couvertures et un encas vous attendent. Personne ne part tout seul, personne ne court. D'accord ? »

Quelques vagues acquiescement terrifiés lui répondirent. Les pauvres gamins avaient été tellement brisés, qu'ils ne parvenaient même pas à concevoir que ces gens étaient l'incarnation de la fin de leur calvaire.

Avec un sourire encourageant qui ne reflétait en rien le désespoir qu'elle ressentait face à ces vies gâchées, elle ouvrit la marche, laissant le soin à ses deux collègues et aux policiers de les escorter, elle et les enfants.

La sortie se fit presque comme dans un rêve. Une avancée surnaturelle, interrompue en deux occasions alors que des policiers leur passaient devant pour extraire des trafiquants menottés.

Les criminels furent momentanément attachés à un lampadaire à côté du fourgon, pendant que les enfants étaient abrités dans le véhicule, où ils purent leur donner des couvertures, de l'eau, et à chacun du pain et un fruit, qu'ils engloutirent tous à la vitesse terrifiante de ceux qui connaissent trop bien la faim pour pouvoir prendre le temps de mâcher.

Pendant que les enfants mangeaient, ils les avaient compté et rapidement examiné. Douze gosses, couverts de bleus et de plaies superficielles plus ou moins infectées, mais rien qui demandât des soins d'urgence.

Rassurés sur leur sort, Nodal'kan repartit bientôt vers le bâtiment, sourd aux appels des trois policiers restés pour veiller sur eux.

« Il y a encore des enfants à l'intérieur. » notifia-t-il froidement, un regard haineux fixé sur la façade.  
« Comment vous le... » (L'agent qui lui avait emboîté le pas dans l'espoir un peu vain de le ramener au fourgon se figea, portant la main à son oreillette.) « Combien ? » demanda-t-il, avant de revenir vers le fourgon, laissant le _wraith_ planté là.

« OK ! On vient de trouver trois gamins dans un genre de chaufferie. Il va falloir y retourner. Qui est volontaire ? »

« Mina et moi. »

La réponse de Nodal'kan ne souffrait aucune discussion. Personne n'eut l'idée de la contester.

Elle opina tandis que l'officier donnait des ordres à ses deux hommes, qui allaient rester dehors pour veiller sur les enfants et Veri-Jaspe.

Le _wraith_ attendit qu'il les ait rejoints pour partir d'un bon pas.

« Officier. Guidez-nous. »

L'homme acquiesça et, l'arme au poing, prit les devants, les emmenant au travers d'un garage-hangar, jusqu'à un second bâtiment, invisible de la face avant, et à la cage d'escalier qui en longeait la façade, où un autre policier montait la garde. Lui passant devant, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un local à la chaleur suffocante, où trois autres enfants attendaient. Deux, presque nus et le corps couvert de zébrures vert sombre, étaient entravés serré contre un mur, sans doute placés là par leurs tortionnaires pour y être battus en guise de punition. Le troisième, une énorme pince en guise de gourdin à la main, s'était retranché dans un amas de tuyaux raccordés sur un générateur que Mina aurait juré être celui d'un vaisseau.

L'enfant feula en les voyant arriver. Avec Nodal'kan, Mina échangea un regard, puis elle s'avança d'un pas, se voulant rassurante, mais restant à une distance prudente de l'enfant et de sa pince. Le jeune wraith à l'outil semblait terrifié et, contrairement aux autres, prêt à se défendre.

« Tout va bien. On ne va pas te faire de mal. On est venus vous sortir de là, toi et les autres enfants. Alors, s'il te plaît, pose cette pince et viens, qu'on puisse tous partir d'ici, d'accord ? »

Voyant qu'elle avait les choses en main, Nodal'kan partit libérer les deux autres.

Le jeune _wraith_ feula un avertissement, et Mina se demanda s'il la comprenait seulement.

Levant les mains en un geste autant apaisant que suppliant, elle fit un pas de plus.

« Tout va bien. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Personne ici ne te veut le moindre de mal. Tu as été très courageux, mais maintenant, c'est fini. D'accord ? Tu veux bien poser cette arme ? »

Pour toute réponse un nouveau sifflement et un geste vaguement menaçant de la pince.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? » gronda Nodal'kan, à qui les deux gosses maltraités et soumis ne posaient aucun problème.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux gamins couverts de bleus avant de bien vite retourner à l'autre.

« Non. Je gère. Fais-les sortir. »

« Tu es sûre ? »  
« Oui ! »

Elle devina dans son dos le _wraith_ qui acquiesçait et poussait doucement les enfants vers la sortie, sous le regard d'or de leur camarade.

« Tu as envie de sortir ? De quitter cet endroit ? Hein ? »

D'un revers de main, Mina essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. La chaleur était tellement étouffante qu'elle en avait la migraine.

L'enfant la fixa, l'envie se mêlant à la peur et à la détermination dans son regard.

Elle fit encore un pas de plus. A présent, elle était à portée de la pince. Pince qui, au vu de sa forme, devait servir à manipuler des matériaux brûlants. Son regard dévia sur la gauche. Et elle se retint de jurer.

« Officier, vous avez un détecteur de radiations ? »

Il y eut quelques échanges étouffés par les casques, puis un policier entra, une tablette à la main.

Quelques secondes de silence, puis un juron, alors que les policiers battaient en retraite.

« Madame, il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Pas sans le gosse. »  
« Madame... »  
« Pas sans le gosse ! »

L'officier sembla hésiter une seconde puis, haussant les épaules, remonta les escaliers.

De la main, Mina désigna l'amoncellement de barres dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas.

« Ce sont des barres de Naquadriah. Du combustible pour réacteur. C'est radioactif. C'est très dangereux. »

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil aux barres.

« C'est en train de nous tuer. Moi plus vite que toi. Mais si on reste ici, on est tous les deux morts. Je sais que t'as pas envie de mourir, sinon, tu ne serais pas prêt à te battre comme tu le fais. Mais on peut pas se battre contre les radiations. On peut que les fuir. (Elle tendit la main.) Donne-moi cette pince et vient. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi. Je te le promets. »

L'enfant feula en fixant la main tendue. Une menace, mais qui n'avait plus autant de cœur qu'avant. Mina ne broncha pas.  
« Viens. »

Il jeta un regard effrayé aux barres, puis à elle, puis aux fers brisés qui avaient retenu ses semblables contre le mur, et très lentement, il lâcha son arme improvisée.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Allez, viens. Viens, on s'en va. »

Se contorsionnant un peu, il s'extirpa de son nid de conduits. Mina fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, le bras toujours tendu.  
« Tu me prends la main ? »

D'un geste infiniment hésitant, l'enfant posa sa main griffue et déjà calleuse sur la sienne. Mina la serra fort avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je te lâche plus avant qu'on soit sortis d'ici, d'accord ? »

L'enfant opina.

Elle l'emmena. Rapidement mais sans courir.

Dehors, les policiers attendaient à une distance prudente de la porte.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Celui avec la tablette s'approcha, les scannant.

« L'enfant a passé trop de temps là dessous, vous devriez le lâcher, madame. »

Elle jeta à l'officier un regard qui le fit reculer de deux pas. Qu'il essaie de l'y forcer ! Elle avait promis. Elle serra doucement la main de l'enfant dans la sienne en un geste de réassurance.

« Mada... »

Nouveau regard noir. L'homme n'osa pas poursuivre.

« Peut-on être évacués ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il opina et elle fut promptement escortée par deux hommes vers la sortie.

A mi-chemin, ils croisèrent Nodal'kan qui revenait pour l'aider et qui, un sourire en coin, s'arrêta net lorsqu'il la vit.

« Tu peux aller me chercher une couverture et de quoi manger pour lui ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment principal.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre d'être dans le fourgon ? »

« Non. Ces tarés ont un générateur à Naquadriah là-dessous. Il a été irradié. »

Le regard de Nodal'kan se fit en un instant dur.

« Lâche-le ! Les radiations sont mortelles pour les humains. »

« Non. Je lui ai fait une promesse ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard puis, avec un sifflement hargneux, le _wraith_ partit lui chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Elle guida l'enfant jusqu'à un muret non loin du fourgon et le fit s'y asseoir, avant de l'enrouler très soigneusement dans la couverture et de lui donner les provisions.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Nodal'kan repartit vers le fourgon.

« J'appelle les services d'urgence. »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à s'assurer que le jeune _wraith_ ne manquait de rien.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Au bout de longs instants, il hocha à peine la tête, lui offrant même l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Mina de la tribu de Gurel. Je suis assistante sociale. Comment tu t'appelles ?»

L'enfant ne répondit pas, baissant le nez.

« Tu n'as pas de nom ? »

Il hocha piteusement la tête.

« Ça te plairait d'en avoir un ? »

Le jeune _wraith_ lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Mmmh, voyons voir. Je ne parle pas le _wraith_ , alors je ne pourrai pas te donner un nom _wraith,_ mais que penses-tu de John ? C'est le nom d'un héros atlante que rien ni personne ne parvenait à effrayer, un peu comme toi.»

« Jo... hn ? »

Mina ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour la première fois, elle entendait la voix de l'enfant, éraillée à force de ne pas être utilisée.

« Oui, John. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Jo... hn... John ! »

Il opina avec un étrange sourire tordu, presque comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire.

Rien que pour ce sourire, elle était prête à assumer toutes les radiations du monde !

« Salut, John, moi c'est Mina. »

D'un geste lent, l'enfant pointa le doigt vers elle.

« Mina... »

Puis vers lui.

« John... »

« Exactement ! Tu veux encore de l'eau, John ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Je vais t'en chercher. Je reviens très vite. Je serai juste là-bas. D'accord ? »

Il opina, l'air soudain vaguement inquiet.

Mina s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna pour lui sourire, avant de parcourir les quelques mètres la séparant du fourgon pour y récupérer une autre bouteille.

« Les secours sont en route et il est en sécurité. Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui. » siffla Nodal'kan.

« Certainement pas. »

« Alors, tu pars avec lui, je veux que des médecins t'examinent. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Les radiations n'ont pas d'effets directs sur les humains. Tu vas te faire soigner. »

« La mission n'est pas encore terminée. »

Le _wraith_ gronda.

« Pour toi, si. Tu es en train de risquer ta vie et ta santé ! »

Mina sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Dixit Monsieur une-balle-dans-le-buffet ! »

Le _wraith_ sauta à bas du fourgon, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour la dominer.

«Je suis _wraith_ ! »

« Et alors ?! Tu n'es pas invulnérable ! Des _wraiths_ meurent chaque jour par balle! Et tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! » gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

Nodal'kan recula d'un demi-pas, presque comme si elle venait de le frapper.

Il siffla, perdant quelques notables centimètres.

« Tu as raison. Va donc t'empoisonner comme une idiote, juste par dévouement déplacé, Mina de la tribu des humains décérébrés qui ne connaissent pas la valeur de la vie ! » cracha-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter à bord du fourgon.

Prise de cours par sa réaction, elle resta immobile, la main à moitié levée, pendant quelques instants, puis, lentement, elle retourna vers John, qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde des yeux.

Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'enfant se décala un peu sur son muret.

« Ooh... non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon cœur ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! D'accord ? »

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

Veri-Jaspe se tenait pudiquement à deux mètres de là.

« Je peux approcher ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle opina, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'enfant qui, bien que sur ses gardes, ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'enfuir.

Veri-Jaspe vint s'accroupir devant lui.

« Salut. Je m'appelle Veri-Jaspe. Je suis un ami de Mina. »  
L'enfant le fixa, l'air à peine rassuré.

« Il s'appelle John. »

« Comme John Sheppard ? »

« Oui. »

L'homme se retourna vers l'enfant.

« C'est un très beau nom que tu as là. »

L'enfant eut un demi-sourire.

« Heu... Veri-Jaspe, tu es sûr que c'est très prudent ? » intervint Mina, soucieuse de ne pas causer plus de soucis.

« De quoi ? Ah, les radiations. (Il se retourna vers l'enfant, à qui il offrit un sourire rassurant.) Ne t'en fais pas. Jaspe va me protéger pendant un moment. »

« Jaspe ? » bafouilla Mina, perplexe.

L'homme se retourna vers lui.

« Mon symbiote, Mina. »

« Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Pardon. J'avais oublié que tu... vous... étiez Tok'ra. »

« Tu peux dire « tu » : même si nous avons deux esprits et deux corps, les deux sont si intiment liés que nous ne sommes qu'un. Je ne suis qu'un. »

Elle opina. Il sourit, et lui posa une main amicale sur le bras.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de t'éloigner. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai aussi eu mes moments. On les a tous. Si un assistant social te dit le contraire, soit il ment, soit il ne fait pas ce métier par vocation, ce qui soulève d'autres questions. Mais je crois qu'il est important que tu comprennes le point de vue de Nodal'kan... qui est aussi un peu le mien. »

Mina qui s'était un peu détendue, fut en un instant à nouveau sur la défensive.  
« Que je devrais fuir John comme la peste ? »

« Non. Que tu devrais être prudente... et plus réfléchie. Nodal'kan est un _wraith_. Il pourrait tripoter une barre de Naquadriah et s'en sortir avec l'équivalent d'une mauvaise grippe. Et moi, je suis Tok'ra, je peux encaisser beaucoup plus de radiations qu'un simple humain comme toi... il faut parfois savoir déléguer. »

Soudain, Mina se sentit honteuse. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Personne n'avait parlé d'abandonner l'enfant à son sort. C'était juste elle qui s'était braquée de la plus stupide des manières.

« Je... »

« De toute manière, maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu as été irradiée. (Il jeta un regard à John)Il t'aime bien, autant rester avec lui. »

Elle sentit une vague de gratitude la traverser. Il n'y avait pas de jugement ni de reproche dans les propos de son collègue.

« Je dois des excuses à Nodal'kan. »

Le Tok'ra acquiesça.

« Et réciproquement. Mais il t'apprécie beaucoup. Ne t'en fais pas, il te pardonnera. »

Elle opina, alors qu'un petit vaisseau de l'armée descendait lentement.  
« Ah, je crois que votre carrosse est arrivé. » nota Veri-Jaspe avec un sourire.

« Oui. Tu es prêt, John ? » demanda-t-elle, se relevant et lui tendant la main.

Sans hésiter, l'enfant la prit.


	10. Chapitre 9

La navette militaire les emmena directement au grand hôpital d'Oumana où, après leur avoir fait enfiler des combinaisons plombées - pour protéger les autres de leurs éventuelles radiations résiduelles -, ils furent emmenés dans une salle d'examen. Mina n'eut pas grand-chose à expliquer pour qu'on la laisse rester avec John. Elle soupçonnait que personne n'avait envie de batailler contre un jeune _wraith_ radioactif à moitié sauvage et totalement terrifié par les événements.

Pour Mina, ce fut relativement simple. Un solide cocktail de différents traitements destinés à neutraliser les effets des radiations dans son corps, une quantité encore plus stupide de pilules d'iode, et un petit passage sous une étrange machine émettant un rayon bleu, et elle se vit remettre un bon de sortie, des cachets contre la douleur et un bassinet. Elle ne risquait plus rien, mais les médicaments allaient lui causer des douleurs qui, selon le médecin, lui donneraient l'impression d'avoir couru dix marathons d'affilée et pour couronner le tout, elle risquait d'avoir la nausée pendant quelques heures. L'homme lui conseilla aussi de rentrer chez elle se reposer, mais elle refusa. Elle n'allait pas laisser John tout seul maintenant. Pas alors que des inconnus le tripotaient et lui faisaient subir toutes sortes de choses. L'enfant était à peu près docile, mais clairement terrifié par chaque nouvelle personne entrant dans la pièce, et plus que méfiant de chaque geste à son encontre.

Si la présence de Mina pouvait lui rendre les choses plus faciles, elle n'allait certainement pas partir.

L'enfant reçut le même traitement qu'elle, en dose plus forte par rapport à son gabarit de crevette, et sa séance de rayons bleus dura presque deux heures, contre seulement quelques minutes pour Mina.

Et tout cela en plus de quelques points de suture et autres désinfections de plaies pour le remettre autant que possible d'aplomb. Le temps que le médecin déclare John apte à rejoindre une des chambres de l'aile pédiatrique, Mina avait vomi tout ce qu'elle pouvait vomir dans son récipient métallique, et se demandait comment elle arriverait à marcher jusqu'à ladite chambre avec ses toutes nouvelles courbatures.

Compréhensif, le personnel pédiatrique lui offrit de s'allonger dans le lit voisin à celui dans lequel ils couchèrent John, plutôt que sur la chaise normalement réservée aux visiteurs, et Mina accepta avec soulagement.

Avec seulement l'intention d'essayer de trouver une position plus confortable pour son corps qui semblait soudain avoir deux siècles, elle s'installa précautionneusement.

De là, elle pourrait veiller sur son jeune protégé, en attendant qu'il aille mieux... Oui, elle veillerait attentivement sur lui... sans faillir...

.

« Bonjour. »

« Hein ?! Je dormais pas ! »

Un rire bas et guttural résonna.

Se redressant, Mina découvrit Nodal'kan, assis sur la chaise des visiteurs, sa tablette lançant des lueurs bleutées dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« C'est quelle heure ? »  
« Cinq heures du matin. Ça fait plus de quatorze heures que tu « ne dors pas ». »

Mina soupira, et se laissa retomber sur les draps. Inutile de nier. Elle était tombée comme une masse.

La douleur avait un peu diminué. Elle n'avait plus couru que cinq marathons, et la nausée avait disparu, ce qui était un soulagement pour ses muscles endoloris.

Tournant la tête, elle observa John qui, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures qu'il serrait fort contre lui, dormait à poings fermés.

« Comment va-t-il ? »  
Nodal'kan jeta un coup d'œil navré à l'enfant.

« Aussi bien qu'il est possible après ce qu'il a vécu. »

« Il s'en remettra ? »  
« Il est jeune et _wraith_. Les médecins estiment qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles physiques. Ni des radiations, ni des maltraitances. »

« Et les séquelles mentales ? »  
Nodal'kan lui lança un regard éloquent. Mina baissa la tête.

« On ne peut pas tout guérir. » murmura-t-elle tristement, répondant à sa propre question.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce.

Après s'être installée plus confortablement dans une position mi-assise, et avoir un peu tripoté l'ourlet du drap sous elle, Mina n'y tint plus.

« Il s'est passé quoi après mon départ ? »

« Nous avons terminé la mission. » répondit laconiquement Nodal'kan, écrivant à toute vitesse sur sa tablette.

Elle fixa le _wraith_ , curieuse de la suite, qui évidemment ne vint pas.

« Raconte ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

Il l'ignora, continuant à taper. Puis lui tendit l'appareil. Elle le prit, un peu perplexe, pour y découvrir le rapport de mission.

Après avoir sauté à la partie parlant de son départ en navette, elle se mit à lire.

«Tu as quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle, lisant le rapport.

« Doucement, tu vas réveiller la larve. »  
« Tu as quoi ?! » répéta-t-elle plus bas.

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles. »

Elle lui tendit la tablette, pointant du doigt le passage en question.

« J'ai protégé l'officier de police m'escortant. C'est écrit là. » répliqua-t-il.

« Normalement, c'est lui qui devait te protéger ! C'est écrit que tu as neutralisé à mains nues trois trafiquants armés avant d'évacuer le policier blessé ! »

« Je n'exagère rien. C'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. »

Elle soupira. Bien sûr que si c'était écrit, ça s'était passé ainsi. Nodal'kan n'exagérait ni ne diminuait jamais rien dans ses rapports.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? Quand tu t'es pris cette balle, c'est à peine si tu t'es arrêté un instant. »

Il fit un geste vague de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche importune.

« Je suis _wraith_ , je régénère. »

« Ça n'explique pas comment tu as pu neutraliser trois criminels armés à mains nues. Qui es-tu ? »

Nodal'kan la dévisagea longtemps, comme s'il tentait de lire dans son esprit sans passer par la télépathie. Finalement, il gronda doucement.

« Tu te souviens de mon âge ? »

« Heu... Deux cent quarante-sept ans, non ? »  
« Quarante-six. » corrigea-t-il.

C'était peu pour un _wraith_. Beaucoup pour un humain. Ça ne lui disait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Et alors ? » insista-t-elle.

« Calcule. »

Elle obéit. Ils allaient fêter le bicentenaire de l'empire d'ici quelques mois. Donc, son coéquipier était né avant la fondation de celui-ci. Comme une majorité des _wraiths_ impériaux, d'ailleurs.

« Heu, tu es né avant la fondation de l'empire ? »

« Oui. A cette époque, un _wraith_ était considéré comme une larve au moins jusqu'à son premier siècle. Et la coutume voulait qu'en cas de changement de reine, le couvain soit éliminé afin que la nouvelle souveraine puisse le remplir de sa propre progéniture. Parfois, une exception était faite pour les jeunes adultes considérés assez âgés pour servir. »

«Ç'a été ton cas ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que comme des pièces de puzzles, les choses commençaient à s'emboîter dans sa tête tandis qu'elle découvrait l'origine de la vocation de son collègue.

« Oui. Ma couvée a été la seule a être épargnée. Cent-cinquante guerriers, jugés assez vieux pour servir, bien que pas encore formés. »

Mina hocha tristement la tête.

« Heureusement que l'empire a mis fin à ce genre de massacre. »

Nodal'kan eut un rire sombre.

« Mes frères ont été abattus le jour où ma ruche est devenue impériale. »

Mina fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne jouait pas dans la chronologie. L'empire n'avait commencé à prendre des ruches par la force que quelques années après sa fondation, en représailles des attaques incessantes de reines ennemies. Dans les premières années, il n'y avait eu qu'une seule ruche réellement ouman'shii et quelques vagues alliées - donc aucune prise de pouvoir par la violence, du moins pas sur des ruches.

A moins que...

« Mais... non... Non ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle alors qu'une hypothèse lui venait.

Nodal'kan insondable, la laissa poursuivre son raisonnement.

« Attends... Attends... Tu es de quelle ruche, déjà ? »  
« Je ne suis d'aucune ruche. Mais je suis imprégné et fidèle jusque dans la mort à notre sublime et magnifique impératrice. »

Mina se pinça l'arête du nez.

« OK, je reformule. Qui est ta génitrice ? C'est quand même pas... ? »

Il opina doucement. Mina fit un effort pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ébahi. C'était comme découvrir que le bijou de votre grand-mère que vous pensiez en toc était en fait en or massif.  
« Non ?! Tu... donc, attends, tu es le frère - heu... comment on dit déjà ? De sang ? De ruche ? »

« De sang se réfère à la génitrice, de ruche à l'allégeance, et de couvée... à la couvée. »  
Elle acquiesça vaguement.

« Bon... Donc tu... tu es le frère de sang... du commandant suprême Zen'kan ?! »

Léger hochement de tête.

« Wow. C'est bizarre. »

Lorsqu'il lui avait montré la ruche et lui avait dit qu'il était né là-haut, elle avait pensé que c'était une façon de parler, pas qu'il était littéralement né sur cette ruche en particulier.

Nodal'kan haussa une arcade sourcilière.

« Quoi ? »  
« Tu es un fils de Silla. Tu es un des premiers _wraiths_ Ouman'shii. Tu es un peu un bout de légende. »

Il pouffa.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Au moment de la prise de la ruche de Silla par Rosanna Gady, il y avait déjà presque une centaine de _wraiths_ Ouman'shii. Et je n'étais qu'une larve. Presque adulte, mais une larve tout de même. Je n'ai pas participé à l'histoire. Je n'ai fait que la subir. »

Les paroles du _wraith_ rappelèrent quelque chose à Mina.

« Tu peux me passer mon sac ? »

Opinant, Nodal'kan le lui passa. Elle en sortit sa propre tablette et lança une recherche.

« Ooooh. » Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. « Ceci explique cela. »

L'alien _,_ qui l'observait toujours depuis sa chaise, pencha la tête, curieux.

Elle brandit victorieusement sa tablette.

« Il me semblait avoir appris un truc sur ta couvée à l'école. Je cite : « La dernière couvée survivante de Silla, composée de guerriers, forme encore aujourd'hui le cœur de la garde prétorienne de l'impératrice. Ces _wraiths_ , strictement éduqués par les meilleurs combattants de l'empire et d'au-delà, ont été imprégnés dès leur plus jeune âge par la souveraine et sont, avec les commandants suprêmes et les membres de la Cour intérieure, ses plus proches sujets. » C'est pour ça que tu sais te battre... et aussi bien. »

Il acquiesça. Mina fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La tournure un peu vulgaire sembla amuser le _wraith_.

« Je suis venu voir comment se portait ma coéquipière et voir quand elle serait en état de reprendre le travail. » nota-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

« Non, je veux dire... J'ai raison, hein ? Tu as été garde prétorien ? Alors pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu es assistant social ?»

« Parce que je l'ai voulu. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! Tu pourrais être dans la même pièce que l'impératrice. Que la reine dont tu es imprégné. Et tu es là, pourquoi ? »

L'alien soupira.

« Parce que je suis peut-être né d'une couvée de guerriers - j'en ai les caractéristiques idéales, et la formation - mais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire. J'ai choisi de me battre autrement pour mon empire et pour ma reine. »

Il lui lança un regard étrange. Presque défiant. Comme s'il la mettait au défi de remettre en question ses choix. Mina ne voyait aucune raison de le faire.

« Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux, c'est bien. »

Le silence retomba, alors que le _wraith_ se faisait songeur.

« Heureux, je ne sais pas. Mais ainsi, je suis vraiment utile, j'en suis certain. »  
« Tu voudrais changer de métier ? »  
Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Parfois. Comme toi, je suppose ? »

« Ouais, sûr. Mais la plupart du temps ? »  
« Non. »

« Alors c'est bien. »

Le _wraith_ la détailla longuement.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Me demander un autographe. Me demander si j'ai rencontré l'impératrice. »

« Tu veux que je te demande un autographe ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, alors... »

Mina se réinstalla un peu plus à plat sur le lit. La douleur l'épuisait, et comme personne ne semblait motivé à la mettre à la porte de l'hôpital, autant en profiter pour faire une autre petite sieste.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa avec plaisir glisser dans cet étrange espace somnolent où la douleur n'était plus qu'une information parmi d'autres. Juste un peu plus agaçante que les autres.

Que c'était bon, ce calme. Ce silence. Elle pourrait presque se rendormir sur-le-champ. Presque.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, elle tourna la tête vers son coéquipier toujours assis à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu l'as rencontrée ? »  
Même sans le voir, elle devina son sourire, alors qu'il demandait innocemment : « Qui ? »

« L'impératrice. »


	11. Chapitre 10

« Ah, c'est toi le nouveau ? »

Joal'kan déglutit et accrocha son sourire le plus poli à ses lèvres.

« Oui, madame. »

De derrière son comptoir, la sexagénaire sur le tard le détailla par-dessus ses lunettes d'ivoire.

« T'es sûr que tu as ce qu'il faut pour travailler aux Services sociaux d'inspection, mon cher ? Surtout à la section mineurs ? »  
Joal'kan baissa le nez, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Son manteau sombre à la coupe formelle était tout à fait indiqué pour un premier jour de travail. De même pour sa coiffure simple mais élégante et son pantalon de cuir assorti au manteau.

« Je ne comprends pas votre question, madame » nota-il platement.

La femme pouffa.

« Tu me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais peu importe. Est-ce que tu as les tripes ? Les couilles ? Les œufs ? Je ne sais pas comment on dit ça chez les _wraiths_. Mais tu penses que tu es assez fort mentalement pour faire ce travail ? »

Retenant un grondement vexé, il acquiesça. Cette question était stupide et inutile. C'était sa vocation. Il voulait aider son prochain comme il avait été aidé quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

L'humaine sourit, vaguement narquoise.

« On verra bien si t'es fait pour être assistant social. On verra bien. J'ai arrêté de parier sur les nouveaux, y a quoi ? Oh ! Au moins quinze ans ! Trop ruineux comme loisir... Enfin bref, je jacasse, je jacasse. »

Rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, et marmonnant sous l'honorable moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure, elle se mit à fouiller l'amas de papiers qui jonchait son bureau.

« Ah ! Par les chaussures trouées des Ancêtres, pourquoi est-ce que je ne retrouve jamais ces maudites circulaires ? Enfin bref... peu importe. Va poser tes affaires au vestiaire – deuxième à gauche – puis vas en salle de briefing – tout au fond à droite – et présente-toi à Mina. Elle saura quoi faire de toi. »

Joal'kan opina une fois encore et, suivant les instructions, s'éloigna, dubitatif. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de bureau. Un coup d'œil au comptoir d'accueil lui confirma que non, il était bien dans les bureaux des Services sociaux d'inspection, division des mineurs.

Un des services impériaux les plus pointus. Les âmes les plus dévouées à l'empire, à sa puissance, et surtout à ses habitants les plus fragiles : les enfants. Parmi les meilleurs fonctionnaires de l'Etat. Autant bureaucrates qu'agents de terrain.

Il avait étudié des cas d'école sur les bancs de l'université. Ce bureau en particulier était connu pour sa gestion exemplaire des dossiers. Ses sauvetages épiques et de grande envergure, et les jugements implacables prononcés à la suite de ses enquêtes.

Joal'kan était bien placé pour le savoir. Ici, on faisait des miracles. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tout fait pour finir premier de sa promotion. Pour pouvoir postuler dans ce bureau et être presque sûr d'y être embauché. Et comme prévu, il l'avait été.

Poussant la porte du vestiaire, il détailla la petite pièce aveugle aux murs carrelés écaillés, dont le miroir au-dessus de l'évier était autant fissuré que piqueté par l'âge.

Comment ce bureau légendaire pouvait-il fonctionner si bien dans des locaux aussi vétustes ?

Il accrocha son manteau à une des patères et ressortit.

La salle de briefing était encore moins professionnelle et encore plus bordélique que le bureau de la réceptionniste.

Avec dépit, il retint péniblement un grondement désapprobateur à la vue d'une grosse mouche dodue se repaissant d'un fond de boisson blanchâtre oublié dans une tasse, elle-même posée en équilibre au bord d'une pile branlante de dossiers cartonnés.

A son arrivée deux humains qui discutaient dans un coin et un Irän tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Les deux humains le saluèrent, puis jetèrent un regard au gigantesque insecte qui acquiesça à leur question muette et, une pile de dossiers à la main, s'approcha de lui.

L'insecte s'arrêta à trois bons pas et il sentit la conscience de l'Irän à l'orée de la sienne. Avec une réticence atavique, il lui entrouvrit son esprit.

« Bienvenue ! Tu dois être Joal'kan, notre nouvel assistant social. Je suis Bel'lyn, documentaliste et archiviste de la section. »

« Bonjour. La femelle à la réception m'a dit de chercher Mina. »

« Ah, Mina ! Tu n'as pas de chance, elle est sortie pour une urgence. (Sentant sa réticence à la familiarité de ses pensées, l'Irän rit.) Et ici, tout le monde se tutoie. Il faudra t'y faire... il faudra te faire à beaucoup de choses, je pense. »

Avec peine, Joal'kan parvint à se retenir de songer trop fort à l'endroit où l'insecte pouvait se mettre ses pensées.

« Enfin, de toute manière, c'est toujours avec moi que les nouveaux commencent, alors autant s'y mettre, non ? Je vais t'expliquer comment fonctionne notre système de classement. »

Avec un soupir résigné, Joal'kan acquiesça. Peu importait qu'il soit instinctivement répugné par le contact de l'esprit de l'Irän avec le sien. L'insecte était un membre de la brigade et donc, de fait, un de ses nouveaux collègues. S'il voulait réaliser son rêve et devenir assistant social, il devrait le supporter. Autant se concentrer et apprendre vite pour ne pas inutilement prolonger cette torture.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent donc en un éclair, alors qu'il s'appliquait à retenir la myriade de procédures et autres subtilités de classement du bureau.

Ce fut l'arrivée de la cheffe du bureau qui mit fin au pénible échange télépathique.

Avec un de ces trop lumineux sourires mentaux propres à sa race, l'Irän partit établir un contact avec la femme, qui ne tarda pas à venir vers le _wraith_ , un sourire franc aux lèvres et la main tendue. Un peu mal à l'aise, il lui rendit sa poignée de main.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir ce matin, une vilaine urgence... enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Heureusement ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Bienvenue à bord. Enfin des renforts. Et les Ancêtres soient remerciés, juste à temps pour la saison des orphelinats ! (Elle pouffa.) C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te faire la main sur les dossiers avec ça. Je suis Mina de la tribu de Gurel, et tu es Joal'kan, c'est bien ça ? »

Il acquiesça, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

La femme se tut, l'observant, mais il ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre de professionnel. Surtout pas alors que de vieux et aussi horribles que merveilleux souvenirs l'assaillaient. Le silence s'éternisa un peu, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Saisi d'un doute, Joal'kan se détailla. Y avait-il un problème dans sa tenue ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.  
Son auto-examen sembla sortir l'humaine de ses propres pensées.

« Ah ! Ton uniforme. Taille 10, c'est bien ça ? S'il ne te va pas, on le changera » déclara-t-elle, partant sortir un uniforme flambant neuf d'un tiroir du bureau le mieux rangé de toute la pièce.

« Tiens, va le mettre. Maintenant, tu fais partie de la maison. »

Ces paroles lui firent monter un irrépressible sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, c'est un grand honneur de servir sous vos ordres » déclara-t-il, solennel, prenant avec une courbette l'uniforme offert.

« Bel'lyn ne t'a pas encore expliqué la règle ? Ici, tout le monde se tutoie. »

« Hum, Je vous... te prie de m'excuser. »

Mina rit.

« Pas de problème. Moi aussi, au début, j'avais de la peine. Allez, vas enfiler ton uniforme, qu'on puisse se mettre au travail. »

Il s'empressa de s'exécuter.

L'uniforme était parfaitement à sa taille. Un instant, il s'arrêta devant la glace fêlée, se détaillant. D'une griffe, il effleura les deux triangles marrons. Un citoyen. Il était enfin un citoyen. Un fonctionnaire au service de l'empire. Un des milliers de rouages, petits mais indispensables, de la merveilleuse machine impériale. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée sous la tutelle impériale, il n'allait pas être un fardeau pour son peuple, mais un membre actif et productif de la société. Pour la première fois de son existence, il avait une chance de se montrer digne de l'honneur que son impératrice bien-aimée lui avait fait en le laissant s'imprégner d'elle. Enfin, il pourrait commencer à rembourser la dette de vie qu'il avait envers l'empire, et envers ses fonctionnaires.

Il sourit férocement. Il était citoyen. Il était fonctionnaire. Il était agent social, brigade des mineurs.

Fièrement, il sortit du vestiaire, et se fracassa presque le nez contre quelqu'un qui lui grogna durement dessus.

« Attention où tu marches, le non-tatoué. »

La pensée était sèche, autoritaire, mais pas mauvaise.

Joal'kan baissa la tête, adoucissant son esprit en conséquence, soumis.

L'autre alpha était plus vieux que lui tant en âge qu'en ancienneté dans les locaux. Qui était le dominant ne faisait aucun doute. Et il n'était pas là pour se faire des ennemis.

Il attendit une seconde ou deux, et l'autre mâle s'écarta. Il s'empressa de le contourner pour retourner en salle de briefing sous le regard pénétrant de ce dernier.

Mina le reprit aussitôt sous son aile, lui montrant son bureau et lui présentant quelques-uns de ses nouveaux collègues en passant. Il opinait, tentant de retenir le raz-de-marée d'informations - raz-de-marée qui fut interrompu par l'autre mâle qui, l'esprit aussi insondable que ses traits, vint se planter devant eux, de l'autre côté de son nouveau bureau.

« Oui, Nodal'kan ? » demanda Mina.

L'alpha gronda vaguement, continuant à dévisager Joal'kan, qui ne put s'empêcher de se ratatiner un peu plus. Normalement, tout devait être plus grand et plus impressionnant dans les souvenirs d'enfance, non ? Pourtant le mâle lui semblait toujours aussi puissant et inébranlable que lorsqu'il était petit – car, il en était à présent sûr, c'était bel et bien le même alpha qu'alors.

Avec un glapissement surpris, il tenta de se débattre lorsque, sans prévenir, ce dernier le saisit par le col et le plaqua durement sur le bureau, dont le bord lui rentrait douloureusement dans les reins.

Il feula une protestation outrée. Il n'avait rien fait pour le défier. Il avait accepté sa domination sans broncher. Pourquoi l'attaquait-il sans raison ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Son instinct prit le dessus. S'il voulait s'en prendre à lui, il allait se défendre, se battre. Il lui montrerait que soumission ne signifiait pas forcément faiblesse !

Il se débattit davantage, tentant quelques coups de poing, sans le moindre succès, alors que tout le monde se précipitait sur son attaquant, lui hurlant d'arrêter, sans plus de réussite que ses tentatives de défense.

Le grand mâle gronda à la ronde, faisant reculer tout le monde – en dehors de Mina, qui tentait toujours de lui faire lâcher prise. Il l'ignora et, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, s'approcha beaucoup trop près du visage de Joal'kan. Pendant un instant de pure terreur, ce dernier crut qu'il allait lui arracher la carotide à coups de dents, mais il sentit juste un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

« Ici, on est une équipe. Une famille. Ça veut dire qu'on s'entraide et qu'on se protège. Je ferai tout pour ma famille... et je n'aime vraiment pas les petits morveux qui mettent ma famille en danger... »

Figé de terreur, Joal'kan attendit.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié... petit John... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as grandi et changé de nom que je ne sais pas qui tu es... petit John... et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que Mina aurait pu mourir à cause de toi... »

Il y eut un bref instant de pause, tendu.

« Mais je vais te pardonner... pour cette fois... Tu étais une larve qui essayait de survivre et Mina a fait ce que nous faisons tous ici... sauver les innocents comme toi... Mais je t'ai à l'œil... Tu n'es plus une larve, et je ne serai plus aussi indulgent. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

Son acquiescement était autant vocal que télépathique. Toute idée de rébellion violente l'avait quitté. Il n'était pas de taille face à son aîné. Et il était prêt à tout pour que ce dernier ne mette pas sa menace à exécution.

Nodal'kan opina avec un sourire aussi carnassier que satisfait.

« Une dernière chose... Mina est comme une sœur de couvée pour moi... Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Il opina à nouveau frénétiquement.

L'autre mâle se redressa puis, d'une poigne ferme, le remit sur pied, avec une tape étrangement amicale sur l'épaule.

« Bienvenue dans la maison ! » lança-t-il ensuite d'un ton enthousiaste qui acheva de terrifier Joal'kan. Comment pouvait-il changer si vite d'humeur ?  
Autant pour reprendre ses esprits que sa contenance, le jeune _wraith_ rajusta son uniforme, tandis que Nodal'kan battait le rappel, contournant avec emphase la ligne de bureaux.

« Tout le monde ! Écoutez ! Aujourd'hui est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Ce jeune mâle, notre virile nouvelle recrue, est la preuve vivante que nos efforts quotidiens en valent la peine. Que les longues nuits d'insomnie à fuir les fantômes de ceux qu'on n'a pas pu sauver ne sont pas vaines.

Certains d'entre vous sont là depuis assez longtemps pour se souvenir des grandes opérations qui ont interrompu la saison des orphelinats d'il y a dix-sept ans. Ceux-là n'ont pas oublié les usines de contrebande et les larves enchaînées derrière leurs établis. Ce jour-là, nous avons sauvé des centaines de vies. »

D'un geste aussi bienveillant que paternaliste, Nodal'kan passa un bras sur l'épaule de son cadet, tandis que Mina, comme frappée par la foudre, se plaquait les mains sur la bouche.

« Ce jeune _wraith_ fait partie des larves que nous avons sauvées ce jour-là. C'est Mina qui l'a sorti de la cave radioactive où il pourrissait, au péril de sa propre vie... et regardez-le aujourd'hui. Regardez-le bien, et gravez tous cette image dans votre tête. (Il le secoua un peu.) Lui, ce jeune _wraith_ , ce citoyen plein d'enthousiasme, est la personnification de notre vocation à tous. Lui, c'est toutes les larves que nous sauvons chaque jour. Regardez-le et rappelez-vous-en lorsque vous n'arriverez pas à dormir. »

A ce stade du discours, Joal'kan n'était plus qu'une flaque verte de honte qui ne désirait que se couler dans les ombres.

Un brouhaha de remarques, d'exclamations et de clameurs suivit, mais il n'était plus en état de les comprendre, trop occupé à regretter d'être venu dans cette section précise.

Quelqu'un avait dû remarquer sa gêne, car la petite foule fut finalement écartée, et chacun s'en retourna à ses tâches, alors que Mina, qui n'avait plus rien de la cheffe de bureau enthousiaste qu'il avait rencontrée quelques minutes plus tôt, lui prenait les mains dans les siennes et, toute tremblante d'émotion et les larmes aux yeux, le détaillait.

« John ? C'est vraiment toi ? Oh, par les Ancêtres, comment ai-je pu ne pas te reconnaître ! Oh, quelle honte ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Mais quelle honte ! Tu as tellement changé... mais... mais j'ai été ton assistante sociale jusqu'à ta majorité... Comment ai-je pu ne pas te reconnaître ?! (Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, lui secouant durement les mains.) Et toi, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de m'écrire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es parti étudier sur un autre monde que tu n'avais plus le droit de m'envoyer du courrier ! »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire un peu tordu. Même après que, réhabilité par un orphelinat spécialisé, il ait été placé en « famille d'accueil » au côté d'un guerrier _wraith_ qui l'avait autant traité comme son apprenti que comme son fils, elle avait continué à s'occuper de son dossier, à s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien et, outrepassant toutes ses prérogatives d'assistante sociale, à lui écrire et à lui envoyer cadeaux et présents pour toutes les occasions possibles et imaginables. Autant assistante sociale que marraine gâteau. Sans doute _plus_ marraine gâteau qu'assistante sociale, d'ailleurs. C'était lui qui, adolescent, avait peu à peu mis de la distance entre eux. Il ne voulait pas paraître privilégié par rapport aux autres orphelins placés sur la ruche.

Petit à petit, elle n'avait plus été que son assistante sociale, et malgré quelques tentatives de Mina pour renouer les liens épistolaires lorsqu'il était devenu majeur, il n'y avait pas donné suite. Il ne voulait plus être un poids pour personne. Sa dette était déjà assez lourde. Il voulait rendre à l'empire et à ses citoyens tout ce qui lui avait été donné – et mille fois plus.

« Pardon » murmura-t-il.

 _Un_ wraith _ne s'excuse jamais_ , son maître le lui avait bien appris. Mais Mina méritait des excuses, il s'en rendait compte.

« Mais ne t'excuse pas, John ! » s'exclama-t-elle, lui lâchant les mains seulement pour le serrer dans ses bras à lui en faire craquer les côtes – comment une simple humaine comme elle pouvait-elle avoir autant de force ?  
« C'est Joal'kan maintenant » se surprit-il à marmotter, le souffle court.

« Mina, relâche-le ou il va tourner de l'œil » siffla Nodal'kan.

Un peu gênée, la femme recula, rajustant sa veste d'uniforme.

Son aîné eut un grondement appréciateur.

« Joal... 'kan... Tu as donc su mériter le titre de guerrier ? »

« Oui. Mon maître me l'a donné après mon imprégnation. »

« Kran'kan t'a autorisé à porter un titre de guerrier ?! Hé bien... Faut croire que je ne sois pas le seul de la couvée à avoir le cœur mou. (Le grand mâle pouffa.) Tu as encore des contacts avec lui ? »

« Oui, régulièrement. »

« Alors, la prochaine fois, dis-lui que Nodal'kan le salue, et que je n'ai pas oublié qu'il me doit un uniforme en cuir embossé. Depuis deux-cents ans. »

« Oui. A vos ordres. »

« A _tes_ ordres » le corrigea son aîné, avant de grogner de douleur sous un coup de coude de Mina.

« On n'est pas à l'armée ici. Ne laisse pas Nodal'kan te martyriser ! »

Il opina. Mina eut une hésitation gênée.

« Hum... drôle d'accueil, hein ? »  
Il acquiesça derechef. C'était un euphémisme !

« On recommence ? »

« Heu... d'accord. »

Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit la main.

« Bienvenue dans notre bureau des Services sociaux, section mineurs : je suis la responsable du personnel, Mina de la tribu de Gurel. »

Elle lui tendit la main et, après une hésitation, il lui rendit sa poigne avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis Joal'kan, c'est un honneur de pouvoir travailler ici. »

« C'est un plaisir de t'avoir à nos côtés, et un immense soulagement. Tu t'en doute déjà, mais ici, c'est pas tous les jours tout rose. Mais tu verras, ça en vaut la peine. »

Il opina.

« Je t'ai déjà montré ton bureau, et tu as ton uniforme. Je te propose que pour aujourd'hui, Bel'lyn finisse de te montrer la partie la plus ennuyeuse de notre travail (elle fit une grimace) : la paperasse. OK ? »

Il opina. C'était juste de la théorie, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et il était infiniment soulagé que les retrouvailles gênantes soient finies. Des procédures ennuyeuses, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait après autant d'émotion.

.

La journée avait passé, simultanément, vite et très lentement, il avait la tête bourdonnante de règles et de consignes, et les yeux fatigués d'avoir lu tant de dossiers. L'Irän, sans pitié, ne l'avait relâché qu'après le départ de la plupart des autres agents, lorsqu'il avait enfin fini de tout lui expliquer.

« Tu t'en sortiras ? »

« Je devrais... »

Joal'kan fixa la pile de dossiers qu'ils venaient d'examiner.

« Au pire, je peux venir vous poser des questions, non ? »  
« Absolument ! N'hésite pas ! »

Avec peine, il retint un soupir. L'enthousiasme de l'insecte était sans doute ce qui le fatiguait le plus.

« Merci de votre temps. »

« Mais de rien ! Allez, je te laisse. A demain ! Et encore bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Il n'avait même plus l'énergie de penser une réponse. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Se relevant, il s'étira, et se figea, interloqué, alors qu'il découvrait Nodal'kan, nonchalamment installé dans un siège un peu plus loin, sa tablette à la main.

D'une pensée, son aîné lui intima l'ordre d'approcher. Il obéit.

L'alpha se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il obtempéra sans broncher, jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le siège passager d'un véhicule à la carrosserie bleu nuit.

« Où m'emmenez-vo... tu ? »

« Ceinture. »

Il s'empressa de s'exécuter alors que le véhicule démarrait doucement.

« Où... »

Sa phrase fut coupée nette par la tablette jetée sur ses genoux.

« 578-993-416 . »

« Pardon ?! »

Son aîné gronda.

« 578... 993... 416 »

« Qu... ? »  
« Le code de la tablette. »

Il se dépêcha d'entrer les chiffres.

« C'est fait, et ensuite ? »

« Lis le dossier. »

.

Bel'lyn regarda par la fenêtre le véhicule de fonction s'éloigner.

« Était-il vraiment nécessaire que le petit nouveau fasse des heures supplémentaires dès son premier jour ? Je ne l'ai pas ménagé. »

Mina rit doucement.

« Visiblement, pour Nodal'kan, ça l'était. »

« Ce _wraith_ est étrange. »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Il pouffa, ses ailes vrombissant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Rien n'empêche d'être quelqu'un d'étrange _et_ de bien. »  
« Tu as raison, bien sûr » acquiesça l'humaine. « On va manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

« On dirait que vous, les humains, vous avez toujours faim. »

« C'est pas faux. On y va ? »

« J'éteins les lumières et ce sera bon » acquiesça-t-il.

Naturellement, presque instinctivement tant c'était une habitude, l'Irän posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie – et techniquement supérieure – afin de partager ses pensées et ses réflexions avec elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers un de leurs restaurants mixtes préférés.

« Tu as remarqué... Joal'kan, ça ressemble beaucoup à Nodal'kan... » musa-t-il distraitement.

« Les noms des _wraiths_ se ressemblent beaucoup » répondit sobrement l'humaine avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Mmmh, mais ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à Nodal'kan, et à John. »

Il lui fallut tous ses réflexes et un bond de côté pour ne pas piétiner Mina qui s'était brusquement figée juste devant ses pattes.

« Mina ?! Tout va bien ?! »

L'humaine lui sourit, attrapant sa main immense pour la serrer dans les siennes.

« Oui, Bel'lyn, oui. Ça va très bien. Vraiment très bien... »

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas la fin que beaucoup espéraient, mais c'est la fin que j'avais prévue il y a quasi six mois, lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent. Et c'est aussi la fin que je voulais pour cette longue Rumeur stellaire._

 _Et parce que j'ai peut-être fini cette histoire mais pas_ mes _histoires, je lance enfin la suite de « Au-delà des étoiles », « Vers l'avenir », avec un petit prologue. La suite viendra bientôt (et vraiment, j'ai déjà quelques chapitres écrits). Merci de votre patience et de tous vos commentaires et soutiens._

 _Chaque commentaire est un petit coup de pied merveilleux qui me pousse à écrire. Ce qui est très bien, car ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent – juste la motivation de prendre le temps de les écrire._


End file.
